


Dear Naegi, From ________

by Lepanto73



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Love Letters, Multi, Reader-Interactive, Secret Admirer, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepanto73/pseuds/Lepanto73
Summary: Naegi-san,Someday, when I’m ready, I’ll tell you how much you mean to me. Until then, just keep being yourself, and shine brightly as a beacon of hope~ Your Secret Admirer





	1. Prologue: My Beacon of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first serious written work of fiction in some time; I welcome necessary constructive criticism.
> 
> I am Kodaka's secret ghostwriter and real owner of the franchise. This is a completely canon spinoff. (No, I am actually not, just in case copyright lawyers can't detect sarcasm.)
> 
> Just FYI, I LOVE this pairing. Anyone who can guess the pairing on their first try MIGHT get a cameo or something later on.

_ Naegi-san, _

 

_ You were truly heroic, back there at the trial! You saved everyone, and didn’t fall into despair- not even when your classmates were ready to condemn you. Calling out the mastermind like that... _

_ For now, I'll keep watching you from afar. Someday, when I’m ready, I’ll tell you how much you mean to me. Until then, just keep being yourself, and shine brightly as a beacon of hope! _

 

_ Your Secret Admirer _

* * *

 

 

Makoto Naegi scanned the letter once more and set it on his nightstand. Too drained to think on it any further, he collapsed on the bed.

The evening after the trial, he’d staggered back to his room in a haze. He’d already solved one mystery and condemned a man to death that day. Though he longed to sink under the comfy covers into sleep's sweet embrace, his mind was still running at a mile a minute. He'd gone to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, only to see another mystery waiting under the door.

The letter itself was written on plain paper, and the handwriting looked generic- almost deliberately so. No mark of identity that the boy could see. Maybe Kirigiri-san could figure it out who sent it, not that Makoto wanted to waste her time on something so minor.

In better times, he’d idly fantasized of such love letters in his locker... of cute girls inviting him to a secret rendezvous behind the school... cute girls like Saya-  _ No, too soon, shut up brain, shut up! _ But to get this letter now, while everyone was dreading the next knife in the back, was just so surreal- so... too-good-to-be-true? it almost made him laugh. Not like it’d be the most surreal thing he’d seen so far in this 'school life' of mutual killing, but...

_ From who? Is this just another one of Monokuma’s cruel pranks? Or is this somebody who’s already setting me up for a murder? Or- _ A thousand thoughts whirled through Naegi’s head, but his fogged-up brain could not grasp them any longer.

Still, as he collapsed back onto his bed, he smiled at the thought that one of his classmates believed in him. It was the first spark of life he’d dared to feel, ever since that moment when he’d looked on numbly while a hail of baseballs crushed Leon Kuwata’s body.

 

_ Whoever you are... I’ll try my hardest to be your hope! _

 

* * *

 

** MONOKUMA THEATER **

 

**My favorite noodle shop makes really bland noodles, you know? Good, but so bland that you forget how they taste the moment you’re eating them. I ask the cook to add seasoning, I even bring my own signature homemade spices, but the soup just sucks any hint of** **_flavor_ ** **into its abyss of pure uniform BLAAAAAND.**

**But day in, day out, I keep coming back there for lunch. Maybe the routine of eating bland noodles is changing and habituating me into a boring noodle slave, to be forever bound by fate’s whims and stifling social conformity? Or maybe they’re just cheaper than the place down the street?**

 

**Who knows?**

  
  
  



	2. Heart Investigation Commence!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the one relying on me? And why is a bear making me do jumping jacks?

“Drop and give me twenty, privates! Time to trim some fat, butterball... that’s if ya can even do one pushup! Ooh, that’s what I’m talking about, Asahina-san!“

 

It wasn’t until next morning, while a bear was making him do jumping jacks in the gym, that Naegi remembered his admirer’s letter. Monokuma, wearing a WWII army officer’s cap and perched atop the podium, was ordering everyone through an exercise routine. Nobody knew the bear’s motive, but they saw seeds of despair behind their monochrome tormentor’s every smile and gesture.

Trying to tune out Monokuma’s barked orders, the Lucky Student glanced around the gym at his classmates. Maybe his secret admirer was stealing glances at him...

 

Asahina Aoi had plunged into Monokuma’s surprise exercise program like it was an Olympic swimming pool. The tanned swimmer had barely broken a sweat, even though Makoto was already soaked to his hoodie with sweat. She gave the Lucky Student a smile and a wave, touching her toes all the while.

_Well, the letter sounds like something upbeat that Asahina-san would say. She wants everyone to be happy and do their best. I-I’d never have thought someone like her would trust in me of all people..._

Touko Fukawa, by contrast, sat away from the group. The Literary Girl pointedly looked away from everyone else, muttering something every so often. Makoto thought he caught her glancing at someone now and then...

_I wish you wouldn’t say those mean things about yourself. You’re the SHSL Novelist, and you’re not very outgoing, so maybe you're showing your real feelings through letters? Really, with those glasses and that shy attitude, I think you look kinda cute..._

Kyoko Kirigiri was watching the proceedings with her usual cool gaze, while doing some exercises on her own. Unlike Touko, she didn’t shy away from the group, but she only spoke if she needed to. If she noticed Makoto watching, she betrayed no sign of it.

_Who are you, really? You bailed us out during the trial, and convinced me to believe Sayaka wanted to save me at the very end. I want to know more about you, but I won’t force you to open up if you don’t want to._

_Of course,_ he remembered, _it might not be a girl..._ Naegi was fine with homosexuality, but he’d never had any feelings toward guys, not if his reaction to Komaru’s yaoi stash was any indication. Still, he’d treat a male admirer’s feelings seriously, whether or not he’d reciprocate. Not that he’d envision anyone like Mondo, Togami, or Hagakure crushing on him, in any case.

 

Wait, wasn’t he supposed to be- “HEY, YOU LOSERS! Laugh at lazy little noodle boy over here! He can’t even do a set of a hundred toe-touches without spacing out!” Naegi froze in place under Monokuma’s baleful red eye and outstretched claw. As everyone glanced toward him, the lucky boy shrugged guiltily. “Hmpf. Why, back in my day, kids your age banzai-charged into American machine-gun nests without so much as an ‘oh, but I don’t _want_ to die forgotten on some Kami-forsaken South Pacific island!’ Seriously, all your video games and manga and social media have sapped your manly Japanese spirits! None of you are worthy of inheriting my ancient library of dark martial arts! Begone!”

 

“But Headmaster, it is unfair to single out Naegi-kun if the whole class lacks diligence!” Kiyotaka Ishimaru interjected in a booming tone. “Plus, Asahina-san and I have been doing your exercises without complaint! Also, Naegi is exhausted and probably cannot continue! Is this not an abuse of-”

Yasuhiro Hagakure cut the disciplinarian short with a hand over his mouth. “Shut up shut UP! You _trying_ to make that bear bite our heads off?“ Ishimaru struggled in vain against the fortuneteller’s surprisingly strong headlock. Asahina breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Hmph, it’s obvious why, ‘Moral Compass’.” Byakuya Togami graced the room with his usual aloof smirk. “By antagonizing our headmaster, Naegi-san painted a target on his head. If any of you hopes to live long enough to challenge me, I suggest you avoid that boy’s _brilliant_ survival strategy.”

“Y-You take that back!” Chihiro Fujisaki stepped forward, fixing the heir with a glare. “Naegi-san saved our lives and found the killer!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Naegi could see Hifumi slinking off, and Celeste tittering at the brewing scene. Kyoko watched, but made no move to intervene.

“Oh? The same Naegi who couldn’t read _the killer’s name_ , clearly written in English? He needed Kyoko-san to save his life. Take your lives into your own hands, and do not rely on incompetents and potential murderers to save yourself when the chips are down.”

“And you’re any better?” Chihiro wasn’t backing down. “I know we all were about to convict Makoto, but so were you at first!”

“A brief, easily-corrected oversight for the heir of the Togami bloodline.” He made a shooing motion. “I won’t waste my time any further with this inanity. Run along now, programmer. Best focus on protecting yourself. You simply lack the strength, cunning or ruthlessness needed to survive this game otherwise.”

The SHSL Heir turned to leave, but was rudely interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. “You take that back!” Mondo Oowada roared in his ear. “Apologize to Chihiro **right now**!” Naegi took a step back.

Byakuya fixed the biker with a glare that could freeze fire. “Either you take your hand off my personage, ruffian, or I will cut it off.”

Mondo blinked, but kept his iron grip. “You’ve done nothing but put people down and threaten to kill ever since we got in this mess! If we kill anyone, it should be you!”

For a brief second, the two locked gazes, a delinquent’s roaring passion versus the elite progeny’s cold fury. Sakura looked ready to step in and break them up, but neither paid any attention.

 

But before either of them could act on their threats, Monokuma jumped in between them with claws outstretched. “Break it up, you two! If you want to kill each other, do so on your own time! Otherwise, we’ll be having a reeeeeally short murder trial. And that’d be such a _waste_ of a perfectly good murder, don’t you all agree?”

Makoto flinched at their tormentor’s twisted logic. “Everyone, listen! There doesn’t need to be any more killing, at all! If you start planning another murder, you’re just letting the mastermind win! We have to remember Sayaka's and Leon's memories, stand together, and-“

“Am I hearing a broken record in the background? Oi, somebody turn that off.” The robotic bear continued without missing a beat. “Look at you kids! Just a couple days ago, you were all united and “I’ll _neeever_ kill my friends!”. But now you’ve committed your first murder and executed one of your classmates! You've grown up so fast...” A single tear dripped down Monokuma’s face. “Never let it be said that I’m not a generous headmaster - I give all you a whole new world to explore...”

 

By the time Monokuma revealed that he’d opened up the second floor to exploration, Naegi had long since forgotten about the letter. Time to focus on surviving the here and now.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Monokuma is way too much fun.


	3. Monkey and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko Fukawa asks Naegi to go somewhere with her. Because she's already fallen deeply in love. Makoto then talks to her about her feelings. Folks peep on their rendezvous.

Makoto didn’t think of the letter again until after he’d unwittingly helped forge a bond of overpowering brotherhood.

He was in his room, decompressing from the morning's hotbloodedness and collecting his thoughts, when he heard a soft knock at the door. His heart briefly caught in his throat, his flight-or-fight instincts in full rush. But his curiosity quickly overcame his fear.

 _Maybe it’s my secret admirer, here to confess her undying love..._ A blush crept up the boy’s cheeks. He slowly opened the door.

Touko Fukawa barged into his room, forcing Makoto to step back. The prickly bookworm didn’t meet his eyes, and her body language was even more jittery than usual.

“F-Fukawa-san? What’s the matter?”

“W-why are you so surprised? A-am I really that annoying? Well, I came here knowing that, so t-that makes it okay!”

“Uh, no, you‘re not annoying at all! I just wanted to know what was going on!” The Lucky Student tried to offer a friendly smile.

“I want you to g-go somewhere with me!” she blurted out.

 _You mean a date?_ Naegi’s face flushed. Maybe the SHSL Novelist had penned that letter, and was finally about to confess her buried true feelings to him! Maybe if he just wrapped her in a hug and listened to her problems, all her doubt and prickliness would melt away... Visions of the two smiling and talking about books, while their hands shyly crept toward each other, flitted in front of his brain.

On the other hand, the last time a cute girl had gotten close to him...  _I admit, this seems murderously suspicious._

But he gulped down the lump in his throat. _Still, I’ve got to trust people! If I just hide in my room all the time and never talk to anyone, then I’ll have given into despair and let Monokuma win!_

“Sure! What do you need me for?”

 

* * *

 

“G-go and talk to him! Distract him, worship at his knees, talk to him about the killing game, just let me absorb the beauty of his royal visage from afar!”

Touko’s leering face reminded Naegi of nothing more than a hungry dog seeing its first meal in days. Byakuya Togami was just reading in his unofficial sanctum of the library, but to Touko, his every action was clearly Platonic perfection incarnate. Glancing between the two, the shorter boy could almost feel the waves of Fukawa's lust crashing against the ivory peak of the Heir’s indifference.

The Novelist certainly didn’t notice the spark she’d just extinguished in her “accomplice”’s heart. Good for him, as she didn’t see him wiping off the tears brimming in his eyes.

_I guess it makes sense. He’s so much more attractive and poised (and rich) than a normal kid like me. He must have all sorts of marriage proposals, and girls falling at his feet. I should’ve known that someone talented like her would only love someone just as talented and prestigious._

He tried to quash the seeds of jealousy before they could take root. _But even if she never liked me, I can at least help her as a friend. If she can draw hope from Byakuya in this time of need, I’ve got to help her approach him. Touko, I hope for your sake that he returns your feelings!_

So he ventured forth into the alabaster prince’s lair, to entreat him on behalf of the fair maiden.

 

* * *

 

The prince had cast them out of his domain. Touko stared glumly at the hallway floor, the pale night-time lighting casting shadows on her face. Even for a short girl like her, she looked tiny and fragile today.

Makoto was tempted to put an arm around her, let her cry her sorrow out on his shoulder, and then maybe she’d look up into his eyes and... _No, I have to support her as a friend only. She probably doesn’t want to be touched right now._

...And then, right before his eyes, she somehow twisted Byakuya’s cruel dismissal into a gentle concern for her hygiene. “T-that means he cares for my health! Byakuya-sama only wants the most beautiful of fair maidens by his side! If I j-just transformed myself from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan- wait, h-how could someone as perfect as Byakuya-sama love an annoying, worthless failure like me? But if it’s for Byakuya-sama, I’ll make myself his perfect, beautiful, loving, servile bride! Eventually, I’ll wear down his stoic facade and unlock his loving heart of gold within! D-don’t you think, Naegi-san?”

 

“No!”

Makoto’s ferocity surprised even himself. Even if he was probably just digging himself deeper, the words flowed from his lips unbidden. “He doesn’t care about you at all! He’s a rich jerk who just cares about power and money! He’s just going to keep treating you like garbage!”

Touko tried to get a word in edgewise, but the Lucky Student wasn’t done. “You’re not rotten, or disgusting, or any of those things you say about yourself! You could find someone a lot better, someone who really respects you for who you are, and will help you rather than put you down all the time!”

Touko’s gloom shifted into a piercing snarl, and Naegi braced himself. “H-how dare you say something so disgusting about Byakuya-sama! Y-you’re just jealous of his godlike splendor! Someone as lowly as you c-can’t even... I’ll show you! No matter what impossible tasks he sets me, even if he wants me to bring him the robe of the fire rat, or the jeweled branch of Hourai, I’ll win his heart! W-Won’t I?”

For a few drawn-out seconds, he studied the mess of emotions playing across Touko’s face. Her wide-eyed gaze begged him to affirm her confidence, but the tears flowing down her cheeks signaled that she knew her chances all too well. Makoto wasn’t sure what to say, or if he should say anything at all.

 

But then she spoke, in almost a whisper. “M-maybe not. M-maybe you’re right.”

_Huh? Did Touko really just agree with me?_

“I’ve been f-fooling myself in thinking that I could win his heart. Someone so exalted as Byakuya-sama would never give me the time of day. Maybe I’m just a monkey grasping at the moon. Life doesn’t work like my romance novels. I have to accept that.”

Makoto offered a smile. Maybe she was starting to come around. “Great! So, does that mean you’ll-”

 

“But maybe, maybe, I can still be of use to him!” Touko’s lustful smile slipped back on. Naegi knew he couldn’t get a word in edgewise, and so waited for her to say her piece.

She looked the Lucky Student in the eyes. Her heart's floodgates had fallen, and words poured forth. “Byakuya-sama is my only hope now in this twisted world. I-I have _nothing_ to return to outside, except letting my parents- no, _those_ people- exploit me for my talent. And letting _her_ run loose- um, never mind what I just said! Even if he’ll never return my feelings, his very existence gives me a reason to live. And I’ll help him as much as I can, make sure that he survives this safe and sound, and returns to his rightful glory.”

“Umm... that’s good, I guess?” In truth, he didn’t know what to think. He knew her Byakuya-worship was unhealthy, and he wanted to ask what horrible people had turned her life so dysfunctional. But he knew better than to prod her wounded heart right now.

“I-It’s not like you’d understand a maiden’s heart in love, anyway.” She averted her gaze for a second.

 

“Uh, um, actually...” He gave a sheepish blush.

Touko’s expression perked up. “Oh, so you’ve got love troubles of your own, Naegi-san? Tell me! High school love is such a played-out genre, but I’m always looking for new material! As a guru of the heart’s mysteries, it’s the least I can do! You did try to help me, after all.”

Makoto didn’t bother to take a crack about how this “guru of the heart” couldn’t seem to tell fiction from reality. He explained everything about the mysterious letter, except that he’d suspected her of writing it. He’d had enough embarrassment for one day already.

 

“...So, I’d kinda like to know who it is, so I can respond to their feelings. What do you think I should do?”

“W-well, Naegi-san...” Talking about familiar topics had given Fukawa some much-needed pep. “They’re keeping their feelings secret for a reason! If you try and track them down, that’ll just embarrass them further and drive them into a corner.”

 _Huh._ On one hand, it’d be nice to know who his admirer was, so he knew who was putting their faith in him (and who he could definitely trust.) On the other hand, Touko’s logic seemed to make sense.

She continued. “S-so, I’d say, just be the sort of person they can admire from afar. Maybe fantasize about their smiling face in your dreams. But let them reveal their feelings when they’re comfortable. Don’t chase them down, or you might ruin their image of you.”

“Thanks, Fukawa-san. I won’t press their identity, unless I need to know who they are for a trial or something.”

Fukawa gave a wan smile. “Happy to know th-that someone as repulsive and annoying as I could be good for something.”

“You’re not repulsive. If you ever want to talk about any of the things you’re worried about, I’d be happy to listen. Everyone else would be happy to open up to you if they just knew how badly you were suffering inside-”

 

“ **Silence already!** ” Byakuya Togami’s scornful voice barked out. The Heir stood in the doorway, his irritation verging on fury.

“S-Sorry, Byakuya-sama!” Touko, to her credit, realized that glomping him on the spot would be a singularly bad idea.

“As I said, I am _reading._ Discuss your plebeian matters _elsewhere_.”

Makoto and Touko bolted into the night, rather than meet his gaze even a second longer.

 

* * *

 

Once the Novelist girl and the Lucky Student were gone, Byakuya picked up the Genocider Syo case files he’d been reading when those two had rudely interrupted him. He thumbed back to the page on Syo’s preferred targets.

He had been listening the entire time, and had simply tired of their conversation. As annoying as those two were, the Togami heir had to stay alert for any intel they’d unwittingly provide. Both of them were unguarded, emotional, and easy to manipulate. In this dance of betrayal, such gossip about his rivals’ feelings was a more useful weapon than a knife.

As the head of a multinational conglomerate whose business decisions enriched or ruined lives worldwide every day, he tried to purge himself of intense emotion and its associated cognitive biases. Either you were a rational, goal-driven actor, or you were manipulated by those who were. It didn’t matter whether you were manipulating purchasing decisions, public opinion, or your rivals in this killing game he’d been trapped in-

Wait, how did that mastermind ever force _him_  into such a situation in the first place? How could they have captured the SHSL students and taken over the most prestigious educational institution in the world, in total defiance of the police and military? Where were his second- and third-year classmates in all this? Something plainly didn’t add up, and it rankled Togami’s pride that he couldn’t find it. He needed _answers_ , he needed _revenge_ , he-

No, he needed to be _calm._ After a few breathing exercises, Byakuya regained his steely composure. First, he must win the game. Against his incompetent, emotional plebeian opponents (besides Kirigiri-san, she’d need to be watched), defeating them would be much more manageable.

 

* * *

 

In a sealed-off room lit only by the glow of monitors, the teenage girl who’d usurped Hitler as the face of man’s inhumanity to man was busy stuffing popcorn down her face. Her messy eating habits littered the floor with popped kernels and snack wrappers.

“Hope Boy’s got a thing for _Fukawa_ , and she’s got it _reeeeal_ bad for Byakuya! Upupupu...” To anyone who somehow didn’t know Junko Enoshima, they would have written her off as a fashionista giggling over the latest gossip. To those who knew her- her dearly departed sister, her brainwashed disciples in SHSL Despair, her mortal enemies in the Future Foundation leadership- her laugh was a harbinger of broken minds and shattered souls.

Her eyes sparkled and her tone turned saccharine. ”Ooooohhh, just mix this drama in with the next motive, and I can make a lovely smoothie of delectable despair~!” Her analytical mind got to work, processing thousands of scenarios before settling on a plan calculated to induce maximum despair.

But even the Ultimate Analyst couldn’t predict every possible outcome, especially with Makoto Naegi in play. Not that she wanted to. In her warped mind, unpredictability was despair, and despair was the most intoxicating bliss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Byakuya is also more fun than I expected.


	4. The Courage to Defy Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans evolved to establish dominance, not to show weakness. To hide their secrets, not to rationally discuss them. To pretend they don't hurt, rather than share their hurt with potential rivals who might pounce on any sign of weakness.
> 
> Makoto Naegi, of course, doesn't really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Thanksgiving! I am thankful for such polite and inquisitive readers. Hopefully, you'll be thankful for this turkey-dinner-size installment of Dear Naegi!
> 
> TWs: bullying, online bullying

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

**I used to own a dog. He was big, old, and dumb, but I loved messing with him too much to ever put him down. Even us bears can get sentimental, y’know?**

**But even in his old age, he was always chasing balls into the street. I locked him indoors, but he’d always whimper and scratch the doors until I had a heart and let him out.**

**I tried to save him, honest! Does this look like the face of a liar to you? But the poor old lug had a red string tied to the front bumper of our mail truck.**

**Just goes to show, stupidity’s a terminal disease. And there’s no cure. So, sometimes, you just gotta let nature take its course.**

\--------

_ Naegi-kun, _

_ It looks like the murders have stopped, at least for now. _

_ But Monokuma will try again, with more motives. I’m sure of it. The mastermind won’t rest until everyone’s given into their worst emotions and embraced despair. When that time comes, don’t be afraid. Step forward. Try to reassure everyone. Try to prove that hope and compassion can triumph over fear and despair. _

_ I’m always dreaming of meeting you face-to-face. Of telling you my deepest desires. But I... just can’t bring myself to do so yet. Until then, trust that I love you. _

 

_ Your Secret Admirer _

\------

This time, Makoto saw the letter under his door as he blearily wiped the sleep from his eyes. After reading it, he left it with the other one in his dresser. He kept them around, in case he ever needed an emotional pick-me-up.

_ The letter was already under the door before the morning announcement.  _ He resisted the temptation to rush out into the hallway and see if his admirer hadn’t left yet. A: they wouldn’t give themselves away so easily, and B: he’d resolved to honor their secret.

_ No, their name isn’t as important to me as their words and their hopes. I promise you, whatever I have to do to defuse Monokuma’s latest motive, I’ll do it, even if I’d rather do anything and be anywhere else. _

The last motive, even if it had been a lie-  _ must _ have been a lie, there’s no way Monokuma could have killed everyone important to them, that’s just not possible- made Leon and Sayaka desperate enough to murder. He wouldn’t let the mastermind get their hooks into anyone like that again.

Taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders, he walked out into another day of his mutual killing school life.  _ Whatever it takes.  _

\-----

“I... I... I wet the bed until I was in 5th grade!”

 

Just like that, Makoto captured the room's attention. Under everyone’s skeptical and mocking gazes, he wanted to sink into the floor. By everyone’s expressions, he thought he’d at least defused some of the tension from Monokuma’s announcement. Still, the short freshman boy wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Really, Naegicchi? That’s kind of a lame secret. Nothing about abductions or secret rituals or the Illuminati?” For once, everyone seemed to share Hagakure’s confused skepticism.

“No secret identity? No tragic events in your backstory that drove your character development? Your secret cannot be such an anticlimax!” Yamada pointed his finger at the smaller boy like he was accusing a murder suspect.

The Lucky Student had expected this reaction when he blurted out his secret, but the distrust still stung. “No, seriously! Kirigiri-san, here’s my envelope, tell them I’m telling the truth!”

The lilac-haired girl met his eyes, taking the envelope. “I confirm this is, indeed, Naegi-san’s secret.” Makoto thought he noticed a slight giggle when she read it.

“Thanks, Kirigiri!” Basking in her cool confidence, Makoto turned to the rest of the group. “Let’s do what Ishimaru-san said, and reveal our secrets right now! That way, Monokuma’s motive won’t have any power over us!”

 

Kiyotaka was torn. On one hand, with Naegi revealing his own secret, maybe that would inspire some of the others to do so too. On the other hand, deep inside, he had been hoping to avoid admitting what he knew deep inside, had known ever since his youth-

No. If he took the easy way out, he’d be the same as his grandfather. A true man drew strength from showing character and courage, not from hiding their secrets!

The Moral Compass lacked his usual fire in his eyes as he spoke. “I... I... have never had a single friend.” He limply handed Makoto his envelope. Asahina gasped in sympathy. Celeste tittered, but backed down after a glance from Sakura.

 

_ SMACK!  _ “Cut that out, kyodai!” Mondo had clouted his new best friend in the cheek. He grabbed Taka’s chin and stared him in the eye. “We’re bros now! Who cares if you’re a total boy scout and I’m a gang leader? Our manly spirits have formed an unbreakable bond, and that’s what matters! Betcha that bear didn’t prepare for THAT, huh?” He glared at the nearest security camera.

The mercurial hall monitor broke down in tears, hugging Mondo for dear life. Mondo returned the gesture. Through his tears, Ishimaru said, “Everyone, please forgive me for making you worry! That display was disgraceful, and will not happen again!” In seconds, Ishimaru and Mondo wore matching grins on their faces, and the Moral Compass was more on fire than ever.

“Now, if everyone else could read off their secrets? Naegi-kun and I have trusted you all with the deepest secrets of our hearts. I know these burdens must torture you inside. But secrets and lies have destroyed greater men and women than we! In a just and truthful spirit, lay your burdens before the community!”

 

He was greeted with fidgety glances, guarded expressions, and cold silence. Nobody wanted to be the first to step forward, to lay their hearts bare. Until...

“Everyone!” A small voice rang out. Chihiro Fujisaki walked over to join Makoto and Ishimaru. Her eyes watered up, and she looked like she was about to faint, but Makoto gave her an encouraging smile and a pat on the back. She smiled back, took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and-

“I’m actually a boy!” She- _ he? _ handed their envelope to Makoto, who read it out loud. Hagakure looked ready to faint from all the shocks to his brain. Hifumi’s jaw hung open, and he babbled something about ‘traps’. 

Naegi saw his whole image of the “geek girl” shatter before his very eyes, but he kept himself from making any stupid comments. “That was very brave of you, Chihiro- er, Chihiro-kun?”

The young programmer took a few deep breaths before continuing. “I-I dressed up as a girl when I moved to my first high school, because everyone at my middle school bullied me and called me a wimp. I was never tough enough to be a ‘real man.’ I thought reinventing myself as a cute girl was the only way I could hide my weakness and be loved. No one would pick on a girl for being so weak!”

 

“No, that’s wrong!” At the sound of Naegi’s voice, Chihiro spun around to face the Lucky Student with tears in her-  _ his-  _ eyes. “You’re not weak at all, Chihiro-kun.”

“B-But-”

“Listen. I know how it feels like to be judged by other guys for being too ‘weak’ or ‘girly’.” Flashbacks to middle school locker rooms came unbidden. “But you’re strong inside! You’re a brilliant programmer, and you admitted your secret in front of everyone. That takes true strength of  _ character _ , whether you’re a boy, a girl, or whatever. If someone judges you for not meeting their standard of masculinity, they’re the one that’s weak inside!” Fujisaki blushed deeply.

“Naegi-kun’s right! You’re a man in my book!” Chihiro turned and saw Mondo grinning at him. Kiyotaka gave the Programmer a thumbs-up.

 

Hifumi mumbled unintelligibly. Chihiro walked up beside him, giving his hand a squeeze . “If the legendary programmer waifu, uh, shota, uh, Fujisaki, can share their tragic backstory, I can too! My fanbase and I doxxed and harassed a Pixiv artist who’d called my work misogynist. We sent her anonymous threats around the clock, called the police on her, buried all her tweets in the most disgusting insults we could think of. Last I heard from her, she’d moved out of her house. We... we never saw her again. I don’t know what happened to her. We all thought she deserved it if she couldn’t take a little ribbing on the internet...” He trailed off, unable to meet his classmates in the eye.

“That is beyond deplorable, Yamada-san! You should turn yourself into the police for such conduct!” Ishimaru bellowed. Everyone had heard his lectures, but never had they heard him truly  _ furious _ . The gopher-faced otaku blanched and stared intensely at his feet.

“Hold on!” Asahina grabbed Kiyotaka’s and Mondo's arms before they could do anything they'd later regret. “I know it’s horrible, but he just had the courage to confess it before everybody! Once we’re out- not _if_ ,  _when_ - he’s going to apologize and do everything he can to put this right! Isn’t that right, Yamada-san?” 

“Y-Yes, Asahina-dono, I’ll change my ways, I’ll respect women, I’ll be a brand new man, I swear, just stop  _ smiling _ at me like that!” 

 

Aoi, now being the focus of attention, now told her story. She’d kept silent when a fellow member of her swimming team had sabotaged the competition at a major relay race. "When I talked to her, she said that if I snitched, I'd be letting down my friends on the team. I almost walked into the coach's office, but I imagined him chewing me out for dishonoring the school's name with my accusations. I was afraid of all those words. Too afraid to do the right thing." No one judged her. Makoto and Sakura offered words of support. Even Kiyotaka knew this was no time for lectures. Junko threw up a little.

Sakura had merely missed a few weeks every year on her training regimen to spend time with her out-of-school boyfriend. As important as Sakura’s training was to her, Asahina assured her that that was nothing to feel guilty about.

Hagakure had fainted and dropped his envelope. When Makoto wasn’t sure what to do, Kyoko grabbed the envelope and read his secret herself. Hagakure owed absurd sums to the ruthless Kuzuryuu yakuza clan. No one thought the hapless fortuneteller would be mixed up in something that shady, but given his lack of common sense... no, yeah, he’d be that stupid. Aoi said she'd talk to him later; as clueless as he was, he was still their friend, and deserved a sympathetic ear after the involuntary outing of his secret.

 

That left only Byakuya, Touko, Celeste, Kyoko, and Mondo.

Celeste saw the other students’ gazes turning her way. She gave one of her practiced smiles. “Oh, my secret is nothing of great import. Merely a minor scandal regarding my family in Europe. I have gotten over it by now. Monokuma must not have had anything on me, if he'd resort to such weak blackmail.” But no one missed her eyes twitching, or the scraps of shredded paper at her feet. Still, nobody was willing to press the Queen of Liars, not when she might be a hairsbreadth from one of her frothing rages.

 

If Byakuya’s secret had shaken his composure as badly, he showed no sign of it, still looking every inch the arrogant prince. “My own secret is a Togami family matter. I shall not disclose it.”

Kyoko crossed her arms. “You are aware that you will be a prime suspect in any murders that take place, so long as you still have a motive?”

Byakuya smirked. “That is none of your business... come to think of it, who are you exactly, to be interrogating  _ me _ ? If you’re so inquisitive, share your own secret, Kirigiri-san.” With one move, he’d shifted the focus back onto Kyoko. Everyone awaited her response.

“My secret? I have no memories of my talent, or my life before entering Hope’s Peak. There’s no point investigating me, as I have nothing to hide.” Seeing the skepticism on Byakuya’s face, she proffered her envelope to Makoto. “As much as it pains me to admit this, it’d be a poor survival strategy to keep my secret any longer. If you’re as brilliant as you claim to be, then show your own secret as a token of trust.”

The Heir grimaced, but didn’t back down. “Don’t think that your little display makes you all above suspicion, you know. Secrets or no secrets, we all still want to escape. I will not deny; I intend to reclaim my rightful place at the Togami Conglomerate, by any means necessary. You undoubtedly want to escape this place with your plebeian lives. Hence, we all still have motives to kill. Including you.”

Sensing the others focusing on the mystery girl, he continued. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneaking off for unknown purposes, every minute we’ve had to ourselves. I commend you on your attempts to shift blame; you might just yet be a worthy rival, Kirigiri-san.” Some of the assembled students muttered to themselves.

“I have been investigating this school’s secrets and trying to uncover the mastermind. We could pursue each other's secrets for hours, Togami, but I can see it would get nowhere. Fukawa-san, if you please?”

 

The bookworm grimaced, standing closer to her love. “I-If Byakuya-sama won’t reveal h-his secret, I won’t either!” Kyoko grimaced, regretting her choice of target.

Kiyotaka lowered his voice, plainly unsure of how to approach the prickly girl. “Please, Fukawa-san, see reason. We have shared horrible secrets; surely your own is no worse?” By Fukawa’s glare, even the Moral Compass could tell he’d taken the wrong tack.

“Lay off the girl, prefect. As annoying as she is, she has enough common sense not to buy into your friendship fantasy.” The girl in question squealed in happiness, trying and failing to drape herself onto Byakuya’s arm.

_ Byakuya, of all people, is defending Fukawa? Is he really being nice to her? Or is he just playing with her emotions for some plan of his?  _ Makoto gritted his teeth at the thought. She didn’t deserve to be someone else’s pawn.

 

“A-hem.” Ishimaru quickly retook control of the situation. He faced the one person who hadn’t spoken up: his new sauna-forged friend, Mondo. The gang leader was showing none of his usual fire and fury, staring down at his envelope like he still couldn’t believe the words written on the page.

“Oowada-kun, I beg you, as a fellow student- no, as your kyodai, to share the secret that torments you so! You have my word that your shame shall not spread beyond these doors!” They’d seen Ishimaru bark orders, but they’d never seen him  _ beg _ anyone like this.

“Buzz off!” The rebuke made Ishimaru gape. “Listen, it’s not like I’m going to murder anyone over this or anything! But you’d never understand! If anyone knew this, anyone at all, it’d destroy me and the Crazy Diamonds!”

As the entire room turned to face Oowada with bated breath, Chihiro stepped forward. “You’ve been such an inspiration to me. I know you’re strong enough to handle this. We just want to help.”

“I-I just can’t! Not even if I’m a coward in front of everyone! I... I...” Mondo stood for a few seconds, clenching his fist. Before anyone else could approach, he bolted into the hallway, shoving Kiyotaka and Chihiro aside. The  _ thump-thump-thump _ of his footsteps faded into the distance, as the other eleven students watched with expressions ranging from confusion to annoyance.

 

Ishimaru hung his head. “I am sorry for failing you all. As he rescued me from my own self-loathing, I must be the one to bring him back!”

“No.” Sakura, despite her build, was a calm and reassuring presence. “Only he can make that decision. You cannot see what is in his heart. Give him time to grapple with his own demons, and pray that he may have the strength to overcome them.” Kiyotaka mutely nodded.

“But what if he goes off the deep end and murders somebody? Or murders himself? That guy scares me! Remember when he punched Naegicchi so hard he knocked him unconscious?” Hagakure, who’d apparently revived, was pulling at his large mass of hair.

“Breathe deeply. Calm yourself. Do not let Monokuma’s suspicion and hate cloud your mind.” Aoi nodded in agreement with Sakura. The fortuneteller tried to take deep breaths, but it looked more like hyperventilating than anything else.

 

“Um... I’ll talk to Oowada-kun later, once he’s had a chance to calm down.” Chihiro’s newfound poise impressed Makoto. “We’ve been doing secret training sessions at night in the boy’s locker room. Even if I know I don’t need to be physically strong anymore, I still like spending time with Mondo. Maybe if I talk to him one-on-one, once he’s had some time to sort out his thoughts, I can get him to trust us.” There were general nods and murmurs of assent.

 

As the group filed out of the gym to attend to daily activities, most of them had a spring in their step, and chatted freely for the first time in a while. Chihiro and Kiyotaka were swapping stories of the time they’d spent with Mondo; both seemed sure that the biker gang leader would come around. Makoto smiled at the young programmer; Chihiro’s cheeks were still rosy red as he waved back. Not Touko Fukawa, though; she hung back, staring at Byakuya and stewing in her own emotions.

“Don’t drop your guard just yet.” Makoto almost jumped back when he heard Kyoko’s voice beside him. The girl’s lips were pensive. “What’s  _ not  _ visible , but  _ should _ be present, is often as important as what  _ is  _ visible. Tell me, Naegi-san; what should we have seen here that was absent?”

Naegi racked his brain for a few minutes as Kyoko trailed him towards the dining hall. She was waiting patiently for him to stumble upon whatever deduction she’d probably gleaned instantly. “Something that should have been here...”

 

_ Oh. _

The warm feeling he’d felt was giving way to a clammy sensation he knew all too well. Kyoko nodded, her lips taut, confident he’d make the connection himself.

“Monokuma. Monokuma left after he’d presented the motive. Shouldn’t he have swooped in with some big despair speech, or come up with a new motive, or done  _ something _ to break up our trust session?”

Kyoko's expression was unreadable, but Makoto caught a hint of anxiety in her voice. “There are two likely scenarios. One, our sudden display of trust caught the mastermind on the back foot. They’re scrambling to come up with a new plan, or they’re going to focus their efforts on wearing down one of the recalcitrant four, get them to commit murder. But we’ve still narrowed the number of suspects considerably... so long as Togami is wrong, and none of us still try to commit murder and blame it on one of the four who’ve kept their secrets.”

“That can’t be! Everyone was so genuine, and we’d opened up to each other and solidified our friendship! None of us could possibly turn around and commit another murder after that!”

“I admit, it seems unlikely, but we can’t rule out the possibility. Nor the possibility that the mastermind didn’t intervene simply because we didn’t affect their plans in the slightest.”

That couldn’t be true, could it? Then again, Makoto hadn’t thought any of their classmates would commit murder in the first place, especially not someone as sweet as Sayaka or as friendly as Leon... and look how that turned out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's supposed to be an emotional keystone for the whole class. Please tell me if I succeeded or not!  
> \----
> 
> So far, who do YOU think is the secret admirer? Vote here once you're caught up: http://www.strawpoll.me/11648022 Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? Who's it gonna be, who's it gonna beeeeee?
> 
> BTW, why are so many people voting Junko? :/ Komaeda, I can get where you're coming from, but why Junko of all people?


	5. Our Shield and Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto eats breakfast, and has ambiguously shippy moments. The future is changed, but only sorta.

“So that is why these ‘weeaboo’ simpletons will never be able to comprehend the true glory of Japanese pop culture!”

 

Hifumi was standing on a cafeteria table and holding court before an unwilling audience. Asahina was gobbling down a breakfast of donuts and high-protein foods, ignoring Ishimaru’s plaintive cries about diet and table manners. Byakuya and Kirigiri were locked in conversation. Fukawa, chopping up vegetables behind the kitchen counter, was glaring scissor-points at the lilac-haired girl.

Having stuttered his way through an awkward conversation with Asahina and having begged Togami in vain to try his “ultra super-special royal Heir fortune, only a billion yen”, Hagakure was mumbling about red-eyed swordswomen ripping out his organs in the middle of the night.

Mondo was sitting on his own; he hadn’t spoken to anyone beyond curt “yes”’s, “no”’s, and “I don’t wanna talk about it, now buzz off!”’s. Nobody had seen Chihiro this morning.

 

“They dumb anime down with their incomprehensible gaijin memes, miss all the cultural and narrative nuances, and co-opt the surface aesthetic of otaku culture without actually trying to understand the culture that spawned it! That last part galls me to no end! Imagine how they’d chortle if a Japanese walked around in pseudo-Western dress and pretended like they were a historically-nonspecific European feudal lord!”

The Fanfic Writer was too absorbed in his monologue to notice “Celeste Ludenberg” gripping the handle of her teacup as if she were wringing his sizeable neck.

 

Makoto had staggered into breakfast late, missing the worst of Hifumi’s rant. He’d tossed and turned all night long, dreading that he’d wake up to the _ding-dong_ of a body discovery announcement. Even the scent of his steaming breakfast tray barely distracted him. Fortunately, everyone seemed to still be here, except for...

The programmer’s gentle smile and the biker’s fragile temper flashed across his mind. “No, he couldn’t have...”

Mondo was fidgety and kept looking around anxiously, a far cry from his usual persona. Naegi’s brain made the connections, as quickly as he tried to reroute it. Last night, when he met Chihiro, could he have snapped and...?

 

“Couldn’t have what?” Makoto spun around and jumped back. Asahina was quizzically staring at him, her meal almost finished.

“Oh, sorry, just talking to myself...” He gave her an embarrassed smile.

“C’mon, take a seat, Naegi-san!” She waved him over to her table. Ishimaru had gotten up to use the bathroom, missing Naegi and sparing him a lecture on punctuality.

“Thanks, Asahina-san. Where’s Sakura?” His voice perked up a bit as he sat his meal tray down across from hers.

“She wrapped up early; wanted to get started on her training. But more importantly, what’s gotten into you today?” She stared him straight in the eyes, making the young teenage boy blush.

 

He sighed. “I know I said all that stuff about hope and airing your secrets and all, but I’m just worried that maybe the motive still got to _someone_. That they’re about to kill, or have killed already. Nobody’s seen Chihiro since yesterday. Should I go look for him?”

“There’s nothing to be gained from worrying about it! You can’t let yourself worry about what people did or didn’t do! You’ve done all you could. I know your secret wasn’t a big deal, but still, if you’d never revealed your secret, I never would’ve had the courage to admit mine!”

“I suppose, logically, you’re right. It’s just that...”

“I know why you feel that way, but stop beating yourself up over it. So stop making that expression. Or don’t, since the way you’re pouting is really kinda cute.”

 

 _That_ derailed Makoto’s train of thought. “Cute? Wha-”

Asahina’s tanned skin blushed red all over. “Oh! Err, wait, sorry, that came out really wrong. What I meant was that your girlfriend will be really lucky! She’ll get to ruffle that hair of yours and pinch your cheeks whenever you pout.”

“Uhh, I don’t have a girlfriend. Had a couple dates in middle school. They never worked out.”

She gave her cat-like smile. “Oooooh, tell me more! Er, if you don’t mind, that is; sorry if it’s a sensitive topic.”

 

"Oh, it’s okay. I confessed to this one shy girl behind the school,” he sighed wistfully. “She loved cats and books and always had this nice smile. I thought I was in love.”

“What happened? Did some hunk steal her away from you?”

“No, it was nothing like that!”

“Whoops, sorry. Carry on.”

“We... were just always too nervous to take the first move. We just kinda stopped dating after the first few times, though we parted as friends. She told me that a herbivore boy like me really needed a carnivore girl to shake up his life.”

 

Aoi raised an eyebrow. “Nah, you’d be better off with a girl who’s more your speed. Just go looking, and you’ll find a girl who loves you for the cute little noodle boy you are. Who knows, it might even be one of your classmates?”

“So... uh, what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Can’t say I have. I always thought boys would never like me unless I dressed all pretty, cute, and feminine.”

“Well, if a boy turns you down for a dumb reason like that, it’s their loss!” Her blush came back full-force. “Er, I mean, you’re determined, upbeat, friendly, and...”

“Have a hot, toned athlete’s body?” She winked and cupped her arms under her chest.

“Uh, yeah, I guess you could put it like that.” _C'mon, think of a less awkward topic_ -

 

“Wait, look, it’s Chihiro!”

Indeed, Makoto turned and saw the boy in question walk through the doors. Fujisaki waved Ishimaru’s concern off. The programmer, after getting his food from a crabby Touko, then sat down with the swimmer and the average boy.

Aoi gave the small crossdresser a wave. “C’mon over! Where’ve you been? I’ve gotta go shortly, but thought I’d check in. Makoto’s been worried sick over you!” When he saw Chihiro alive, Makoto let out a deep breath he hadn’t even known he was holding.

 

Chihiro dug into his meal. “Last night’s- mmmph- exercise routine with Mondo really fired me up. When I couldn’t get to sleep, I started working on...” He glanced up at the cameras, but hardly missed a beat. “... a few simple apps I’m working on to keep my skills sharp. Oh, and Naegi-kun, why are you- mmmph!- hugging me to death?”

“Oh! Sorry! I was just so worried, Fujisaki-kun! When you didn’t show up to breakfast, I thought you m-might be hurt!” Makoto’s tears of relief freely flowed down his hoodie, and he was covered in Chihiro’s breakfast, but he didn’t care. Never had he been so happy to be wrong. Blushing, he released his viselike grip on the small crossdresser.

 

The dining room had been emptying, students heading off to their various pursuits, hoping to wait out Monokuma’s clock in peace. Asahina gave them a smile and a wave as she jogged off toward the gym.

Chihiro gulped down some oxygen, took a swig of his fruit juice, then gave Makoto a confident smile. “Huh? I’m fine. Mondo and I just had a... chat, yeah, a training session and a chat. He said... he’d just wait until Monokuma blabbed everyone’s secrets.”

_Something’s off about his phrasing, but I won’t pry._

 

Kyoko Kirigiri, though, had no such compunctions. “Fujisaki-san, if you know anything that could help us escape or prevent a murder, please tell us now.” She was leaning against their table, gaze fixed on the small boy. “Otherwise, you or someone you care for might be in danger.”

Chihiro put on his best innocent smile. “Nothing’s wrong! I told you my secret already. I’d never hide anything from my friends!” He looked around for support from the crowd, but everyone else had already left.

Kyoko’s gaze narrowed. “I would’ve thought that you’d be better at sticking to a lie.” Chihiro blanched. “If Oowada-san did or said anything that put you, himself, or anyone else in danger, tell us now.”

The crossdresser glared at the self-appointed detective. “Why don’t you trust me? Didn’t we all agree we’d trust each other from now on? M-Mondo would never hurt me, and I’d never hurt him!” Makoto wanted to step in, to defend him, to say _something_ after all he'd just worried about Chihiro, but he couldn’t argue with her logic. Chihiro's display was adorable, but it felt rehearsed, like a bullying defense mechanism.

 

“M-Makoto-kun, you believe me, right?” Chihiro scurried behind the slightly-taller boy. His wide eyes begged for affirmation, for protection.

 _Who’s right? What should I say?_ On one hand, Kyoko had a point; Makoto didn’t want to lose another classmate to a preventable murder. On the other, he _wanted_ to trust Chihiro; if he couldn’t, did their truth session yesterday even count for anything?

 

 _No more murders. There’s someone out there who trusts me, and I can’t let them- or any of us- down._ He ruffled the programmer’s head, and showed his best friendly smile. “Chihiro-kun, I believe in you. Just calm down, take a deep breath.” Chihiro gave a sigh of relief, and complied.

Makoto glanced back at Kyoko, who kept her distance. _Uh, good cop, bad cop?_ She gave a brief nod, probably guessing his strategy.

 _Please, Kami, let this work..._ “Kirigiri-san’s just worried for everyone. Remember, you’re strong inside. Let it off your chest, and it won’t drag you down any longer.”

 

Chihiro’s shoulders tensed. _Please don’t prove everything we said wrong._ Words danced on the tip of his tongue.

“I... I can’t.”

The programmer’s voice was still and small. “I made a promise to keep a secret. Not because I’m afraid, but because I can’t let someone important to me down. So that’s why I can’t tell anyone, even you, Makoto-kun. I’m sorry.”

The programmer walked out of the dining hall, hands at his side, leaving his two interrogators alone.

* * *

 

Makoto and Kyoko were scheduled to clean the dining hall. Luckily, Touko had left the kitchen in pretty good shape, so the two worked fast. While they were wiping the countertops, Makoto said, “Listen, I know you’re worried for everyone’s safety, but you didn’t have to be that harsh on him.”

She glanced over, but kept wiping. “Harsh? He was holding out on vital information.”

“Why don’t you take the time to get to know people? They’ll trust you more, and share information because they want to.” Byakuya was right; while the Lucky Student had been talking with the others during off-hours and getting to know their habits, he'd rarely seen Kyoko.

“To keep my perceptions unbiased. I still do not remember my talent, but I clearly recall the importance of being objective. If you love someone, you’ll be blind to their flaws, even if only subconsciously. Vice versa, if you hate someone, you’ll harbor a sneaking suspicion that they could be guilty of any act. Cut away the fog of your bias, and objective truth becomes clear.

“To find the truth, you serve neither justice nor evil... What were those words, again?” She put her finger to her chin, and stared into the distance, as if the words touched a chord in her.

 

Before Makoto could ask, she was all business again. “That is my guiding principle. And a lesson you could learn, if you wish to stay alive until I solve the school’s mysteries and defeat the mastermind.”

He envied her casual confidence, but her detached attitude still rubbed him the wrong way. “B-But, by being myself, I still discovered Sayaka-san was a culprit, even if she was...” _Who was she to me? A girl I could’ve loved? I’ll never know._

“A fair point. I advise you to exercise some common sense, lest someone predict your naivete and use it to eliminate you. Still, your trustworthiness is an investigative skill of its own, and you should sharpen your skills at every opportunity.”

 

She put down her plate and gave him her undivided attention. “Naegi-san, I realize how hard this may be, but I ask you to trust me. As I am our sword against the mastermind, be our classmates' shield.”

 

 _Huh?_   “What?”

 

“Keep the other students safe, and keep their thoughts from murder. I am trying to investigate the school and find a way to counter the mastermind. But for me to succeed, we must convict all murderers, or must prevent them completely.”

“But why me? I mean, wouldn’t Ishimaru-kun or-”

 

“Ishimaru-san has a leader’s temperament, but he lacks your emotional intelligence or investigative skills. Asahina-san supports her fellow students, but she is no investigator or leader.

 

"You, on the other hand, have a peculiar combination of skills. Skills we’ll need to survive. And unlike Togami-san, you are completely trustworthy.”

 

“This is one reason why I did not solve Sayaka’s murder immediately, though I had already pieced together the events. First, I wanted to avoid making myself a threat and a target to future murderers, though events left me no choice but to intervene. Also, though, I had to see if you could deflect your classmates’ suspicion by yourself; give you on-the-job training, as it were. In this school, the only education we'll get is the experience of struggling to survive.”

 

“And... so I found out Sayaka was an attempted murderer with my own eyes.”

 

“Yes. So, Naegi-san, all I ask is that you keep doing what you’re doing. Be our shield from ourselves and each other, as I am our sword against the mastermind.”

 

The hoodie-wearing boy gulped. The way she put it, it sounded like he was some sort of shonen protagonist. “I-I’ll try. I’ll do whatever I can do, help whoever's right in front of me.”

 

“As long as you do everything within your capability, stay prudent, and take risks only when you need to, that is all I can ask of you.”

 

“Alright! We’re going to survive, and we’re going to beat that mastermind!” For the first time since he’d been trapped in the killing game, Makoto Naegi had a goal and a hope beyond just surviving. His smile reflected that.

 

Oh, and did Kyoko just blush?

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, after a self-defense training session with Sakura, Makoto swung by the library. A light novel was just the pick-me-up he needed. Hopefully, Togami would just glare and ignore him, as long as he didn’t disturb the Heir’s murder-mystery reading.

Everyone had been on pins and needles the whole afternoon, waiting for Monokuma to call out everyone’s secrets. _Maybe he’s just holding out a bit longer, hoping for a murder, but we’ll prove him wrong and he’ll have to give up!_ That had to be it.

Tiptoeing in, he kept his eyes out for the Heir or his Novelist stalker, trying to dodge any more awkward scenes. Fortunately, neither of them were there.

 

Instead, Kiyotaka Ishimaru stood stock-still, gazing at the far wall in frozen horror.

 

Makoto rushed in, his blood already turning to ice. “Ishimaru-kun, what’s wrong-”

 

Under the clock, Mondo Oowada lay crucified. Wicked, heavy silver scissors pinned his wrists to the wall. The words “BLOODSTAIN FEVER” were written on the walls in _his own blood!? even that knife in Sayaka’s chest wasn’t this_ cruel _, what kind of sick person could-_

Rushing past Ishimaru, Makoto checked for a pulse, even the faintest glimmer of hope that Mondo was still alive, when-

 

_Ding dong, ding dong!_

“A body has been discovered!”

 

Ishimaru fell to his knees and let out a keening wail.

The smaller boy slumped over, his vision spinning and his stomach about to hurl. _No, it’s_ real, _he’s_ dead _, we opened our hearts we tried everything, it’s_ not _over, it’ll_ never _be over till we’re all_ dead _, who, why did you kill him why why why why...._

Blackness mercifully claimed him.

  


**DEADLY LIFE: BEGIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.


	6. Investigation 2, Part 1: What the Heck's a Genocider, Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 78 investigates their second murder case. Byakuya blames the serial killer Genocider Syo.
> 
> But is he still treating the killing game as his private amusement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled that last chapter got such a good reception. Thanks, everyone!
> 
> I wanted to do the whole investigation in one chapter, but that would've ballooned the chapter and delayed its release. So it will be split into two.

Makoto awoke to a storm of sound and chaos.

 

Mondo’s body still hung from the wall; someone had thrown up a makeshift crime-scene perimeter around it. The Lucky Student now noticed that library was a mess of fallen bookshelves and scattered glass; he’d been too busy reacting to Kiyotaka and the crime scene to pay attention to his surroundings before blacking out.

 

Gazing around blearily, he noted that all his fellow students had gathered in the library. Celeste was interrogating Touko on her whereabouts; the Novelist was firing back accusations of her own. Asahina and Sakura were trying to break them up.

Kyoko was already inspecting the scene. She had gotten out her handbook and was jotting down info. With gloved hands, she examined the dried blood spatters dotting the wall, and ran her hands over Mondo's wounds and muscles.

Chihiro and Ishimaru were holding each other in a corner. The Moral Compass was still unresponsive; his thousand-yard stare and sunken eyes signaled he was best left alone. The Programmer was bawling his eyes out, muttering something Makoto couldn’t catch.

Hifumi was poking around the room and the bookshelves, comparing their situation to a mystery manga.

 

Hagakure, who’d been sifting through a tarot deck, pocketed it and walked over. “Hey, Naegicchi, you alright?”

Makoto’s stomach was still queasy, and his head felt like it was going to explode, but he mustered a smile. “Unhhhh... I’ll be fine.”

The older man helped pull the Lucky Student up. “Well, that’s something. When I saw you unconscious, I thought we might have  _ two _ murders!”

“I don’t even want to think about that possibility. Besides, I’ve already failed.”

 

“Wha? We haven’t even gotten the investigation started!”

“No. Kyoko and my admirer were counting on me to  _ prevent _ any more murders, and I immediately screwed up!”

“Hold on, Kyoko’s your secret admirer? Whoa, I know this kinda isn’t the time and place, but-”

“No, that’s not it!”

“Wait, wait, hold on, calm down-”

“Sorry.” The small boy hung his head. “This  _ shouldn’t be happening _ ! We tried to defuse that motive! But the mastermind just has to pull a string and we’re back to murdering each other!”

 

Yasuhiro Hagakure was at a loss for words.

 

For ten seconds. “Uhh, umm... Maybe it was fate, y’know?”

“How’s that supposed to help!?” Makoto barked. "Sorry, I know you're trying to cheer me up. Go on."

Hagakure put his arm around the younger boy’s shoulder. “It’s just, sometimes things happen and there’s nothing you can do about them, y’know?”

“That’s  _ exactly the problem _ . We'll keep killing and dying until there's no one left!”

“Listen! I know nobody takes me seriously, but you’ve gotta hear this, Naegicchi. You’ve just got to do the things you can do, and not worry about the things you can’t do. Now, let’s decipher the arcane mystery in front of us, or we’re ALL gonna die!”

Makoto tried his best to give a confident smile. “...You’re right. Thanks. We’ll take one step at a time, and keep everyone else safe!”

 

“So you’re awake.” Byakuya stepped between Naegi and the fortuneteller.

“Hey, what’s the big idea, you jerk? Naegicchi and I are having a heart-to-heart!” Hagakure shook his fist.

“Naegi-san and I will be taking charge of the investigation. I suspect we will reveal the killer momentarily. Make yourself useful; sit in an empty corner and do nothing.”

“Hey! Why should he take any orders from you? You’re the one always saying you’re gonna ‘win’ and kill everybody! Heck, maybe YOU killed him and you’re trying to cover up the evidence!”

“Uh, can we just calm down and investigate together?” the boy in question asked sheepishly.

“Naegi-san, you’re at least half-competent at crime scene investigation. This oaf couldn’t dust for prints without breaking something and landing himself half a million yen deeper in debt.”

“Hey, my fortunetelling skills might help us find the culprit! Tell him, Naegicchi!”

“We have no margin for error. Your thirty-percent success rate is no better than random guessing. Unless...” Byakuya trailed off for a second.

He then flashed his usual smirk. “On second thought, you can tag along with us, fortuneteller.”

“That’s right, you know the spirits will heed my call and- wait, what?”

_ He’s not doing this to be nice. He’s Byakuya. He’s got some other reason. _ It disturbed Naegi how easily he was starting to distrust people’s motives, but he knew he needed to keep his wits about him. Kyoko had a point.

 

_ Wait, Kyoko... She’d be a real help! _  “Hey, Kyoko-san! What have you found out?”

The lilac-haired girl turned around. “Naegi-san, Togami-san. Good to see you’re awake, Naegi.”

She gestured to the body. “Here are the results of my autopsy. Besides the obvious wrist wounds, Oowada-san suffered several slashes to the chest and arms, consistent with a melee altercation. His muscles showed signs of paralysis.”

**“Kyoko’s Autopsy” was added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook!**

“I would discuss my theories in more detail, but I have to leave shortly, and would rather not tip off the murderer.”

“Are you investigating somewhere else?” He  _ knew _ Kyoko wouldn’t abandon them at a moment so critical.

“In a way. I have to confirm a hypothesis. Please continue investigating until I can return. Between the two of you, I am confident that you can gather all information needed to catch the killer. I’ll rejoin you at the trial.” She turned and exited into the hallway.

_ What? Wait, don’t leave me here with Byakuya! Well, at least she didn’t seem disappointed in me... _

 

The Heir narrowed his gaze. “Interesting conclusions. But to share unconfirmed information and then run out on us in the middle of an investigation, for unexplained purposes? You must admit she’s not above suspicion...,” he smirked, “or has your puppy-like affection for her biased your conclusions?”

“Wait, I’m not-”  _...Am I? She’s smart, and confident, and I want to know more about her, but... Earth to Makoto, we’re trying to solve a murder here; no time to follow up on my love life! _

Byakuya gestured to the sadistic wounds on Mondo’s corpse. “We’ve wasted too much time; let us investigate further. This cannot be a crime of passion or necessity. Why would a pragmatic murderer, or someone who snapped in the heat of the moment, leave the body in such a state? No- it has to be someone who loves murder for its own sake.”

“You’re probably right...” Even Leon and Sayaka had attempted their crimes out of fear or desperation. Makoto was still sure his classmates were good people at heart, manipulated by the mastermind preying on their fears. He still nearly gagged at the sight of crime scenes; he didn’t want to imagine someone who could take  _ joy _ in the sensation of murder among them.

_ Unless... _ “Unless maybe they arranged the crime scene to look like a crazy person did it, so it’d throw off suspicion!” Makoto’s voice wavered.

A narrowed glare from the Heir. “Stop throwing out random theories and _focus_ , unless you want to die without putting up a fight! We need a working hypothesis to investigate, not unsupported assumptions.”

Makoto blanched.

“Besides, this crime scene fits the profile of the notorious serial killer, Genocider Syo.”

“Wha-wha-wha!?” Hifumi babbled.

From everyone’s shocked expressions, Byakuya’s theatrics had claimed their attention. Everyone had seen blurry Niconico videos claiming to show Syo’s killings, talking heads on late-night TV speculating when Syo would strike again, or the tribute pages with pictures of the young victims. Makoto hoped against hope that Byakuya was somehow wrong, that this living nightmare was not somehow loose among them.

Everyone started babbling at once. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Hagakure waved his arms as if to ward off evil spirits. “It’s gotta be a copycat killer! And that’s crazy enough!” Several others nodded their assent.

“No. I know the real Genocider Syo is among us at this very moment. And I will immediately prove this.”

Touko gasped. “Y-you said you wouldn’t-”

In one smooth motion, Byakuya hurled the contents of a jar of pepper at the small girl’s face. She tried to hold in a sneeze, eyes watering, but to no avail.

Sakura raised her voice. “Togami-san, stop torturing the poor girl! What point does this prove?”

“Watch and see.”

Touko sneezed.

 

In front of their eyes, the shy author they knew transformed into a slavering demon. Her eyes bulged bloodshot-red, her terrified grimace morphed into a lustful leer, and her tongue-  _ wait, how is that even  _ possible _? _

“Wow, Byakuya-’sama’ let me out to play early! Ladies, gentlemen, and cute stabbable crossdressers, introducing the surprisingly family-friendly serial killer, Genocider Syo!”

“Touko-san, what’s happened to you?” Asahina’s body shook, and she couldn't face Genocider in the eye.

“Wha? You finally get to talk to a celebrity murderer, and all you want is Gloomy back? Well, sure, I’ll just go lock myself back inside her angsty little head for another two years, NOOOOT! Kyahahahaha!” Her cackle stung everyone’s ears.

Sakura flexed her muscles. Her aura was almost palpable. “You will not lay hands on my classmates, demon. We will have justice for Mondo’s murder!”

“Oh, cut it out, Muscles! I didn’t kill that beefcake; big muscled guys aren’t my type. Nice replication of my M.O., anonymous fanboy, but don’t be such a copycat. Murder is art, and art thieves are the worst kind of criminals!” Nobody was willing to question the scissor-wielding lunatic’s ‘logic’.

Byakuya stared down the lunatic. “Syo, I didn’t expect you to deny your obvious handiwork. The police psych profiles suggest you’re usually proud of your work. Cornered? The artist of death fears death herself?”

Syo smiled angelically, her tongue still hanging out. “I’m saying, you’ve got the wrong serial killer! My killings are  _ art _ , and I only practice my art for art’s sake! Would you paint The Great Wave of Kanagawa, just so you could use it as a bar coaster? ‘Course not! ‘Sides, if I was gonna murder one of you dorks just to get out, I wouldn’t use my own M.O.!”

The Heir chuckled. “Oh? First, who could have stabbed Oowada-san with your custom-made Genoscissors,” indicating the silver blades which held Mondo suspended, “which you undoubtedly keep on your person? And second, why should we believe a rabid dog’s babble about her own motives?”

“Weeeeelllllll... I think I might know who! It’s......... the sixteenth student hiding in this school, the one they call the SHSL Soldier, Corpsey McWarblade (psst, spoilers, watch out for her!).”

Monokuma, who was walking in with Monokuma File in hand, facepalmed and glared at her.

“Juuuuust kidding! Kyahahahahaha! I’ll give you one hint, though: I’ve only come out once ever since this killing game started, it was in this room, and it wasn’t to kill! Let’s see what you make of that, eh?”

**“Genocider’s Account” has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your Handbook!**

“Whatever, nobody I can safely murder here, so I’m bored. Gotta split! See ya at the trial or whatever!” She shoved Asahina into Sakura’s way, forcing the Martial Artist to catch her classmate, then pirouetted out into the hallway before anyone could chase her.

 

“What a silly chuuni split personality, amirite? With a passion for murder like that, she’d be my honor roll student, if she just drew more  _ despair _ from her killing.” Their ursine tormentor strode in, basking in the glares of hate he drew from his captives.

“Sheesh, this murder made a real mess of the library. I’ll have to work overtime putting  _ aaaaallll _ the books back, and you ungrateful losers won’t even thank me for it! What do I have to do to earn some appreciation for my hard work on your behalf?”

The bear’s flippancy stoked Makoto’s fire. “Let us out, of course! This is all because you’ve put us in this situation to begin with! The prison school, the murders, everything is all your fault! Of course we’ll resist you at every turn! Don’t give us that act!”

“Well, look who’s speaking out of line again! Seriously, you could replace his dialogue with a shonen speech cliche generator and nobody would notice. Makoto-kun, I promise you’ll be singing a different tune when this is all over...”

“If you’re going to be that way, you losers, just take the Monokuma File and I’ll take my leave!” He flung the case summary at Makoto’s face; Sakura caught it before it could bean the hoodie-wearing boy on the noggin. The vertically-challenged ursine walked off in a huff.

 

Hifumi crossed his arms. “That file’s a pointless easy-mode handicap; it just lists facts so obvious that even a casual player would notice right away.”

Sakura held up the File for everyone to view. “Still, we should review the basics before we proceed. Success in any discipline requires a solid grasp of the fundamentals, and solving murders is no different.”

The victim was Mondo Oowada. He was found at 3:37 PM, in the library. He was impaled through both wrists by scissors. The state of the room suggests he put up a fight. 

**“Monokuma File #2” has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook!**

Hifumi stepped forward. “While the evidence looks obvious, we should still do a full investigation. Retrace the victim’s steps since the last time we saw them, interrogate all potential witnesses, and rule out any last-minute plot twists that could give us a downer ending! While this evil split personality looks guilty as sin, perhaps she is being manipulated by an even more insidious villain!” There were nods and murmurs of assent.

“If you must, though I have further proof of Syo’s guilt.” The Togami heir picked up the case file from where it had fallen, and showed the most pertinent sections to the assembled group. Slapping away Hagakure’s hand, he said, “Look, but do not touch. This is our one copy.”

From what Makoto could make out, Syo killed all her victims by crucifying them in this pose with scissors, and scrawling “Bloodstain Fever” in the victim’s blood. Her victims were attractive boys, almost all killed outside of school hours.

**“Genocider Syo Case File” has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook!**

 

“Oho? How do we know you did not forge this document to support your lie?” Celeste smiled disarmingly.

The Heir’s smug aura was unflappable. “Are you suggesting that anyone here, besides the mastermind, has the skill and resources to doctor documents of that quality?”

“You hide almost as many secrets as I. This library is your haunt; where were you when Mondo lost his life? And how  _ did _ you suspect that our little author girl moonlighted as a serial killer? I wonder...”

Byakuya grimaced. “First, I had taken a walk to clear my head. I ran into Asahina-san near the stockroom; she can testify that I was out of the library at 3:15.”

The swimmer nodded. “Yeah, he was pacing nearby the stockroom. Wouldn’t tell me what he was up to, as usual. Would it kill you to, y’know, be nice to other people for a change?”

“It might. Do you want me to make a habit of telling my every action to every potential killer or spy who walks by? Information is power, and we need to keep in on a need-to-know basis.”

Asahina quirked her head. “Whatever. I swung by the stockroom to get some tissues for my room, but they were all out! Huh.”

**“Asahina’s Account” has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook!**

 

“Get your minds out of the gutter! It wasn’t my fault!” Hifumi interjected. “So... uhh... changing subject... how did you know our meganekko author had a superpowered evil side?”

“She told me, hoping this secret would earn her my everlasting love.” He looked slightly green at the thought. “She said she’s always tried to keep her split personality under control, but she plainly failed under the stress of the killing game. I should have reported her to the group immediately, and gotten her locked up in her room where she’d be no threat.”

Asahina’s tanned face glowed red. “Don’t talk about a girl who loves you like she’s just a threat! You don’t know how she must have struggled!”

Byakuya put a hand to his temple. “We are  _ not  _ having this conversation, not when we have a murderer to catch.  _ Moving on _ , who last saw Oowada alive?”

 

“I last saw him at 12:13, when he left lunch.” Everyone turned around to see Ishimaru stagger forward, his voice hollow and his eyes staring straight ahead. “He looked troubled, so I asked if he needed rest or medical attention. He said, and I recall, ‘I’m sorry, kyodai, but I’ve got something I’ve gotta do as a man.’ He left in the direction of the library.”

**“Ishimaru’s Account” has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook!**

“I should have tried to stop him. But I failed, as his kyodai, as a Moral Compass, and as a man. Now, all I can do is find... justice.” He stared down at his clenched fist.

Celes smiled. “Do not worry, Ishimaru-san; we will find the criminal, and mete out severe punishment.”

If Ishimaru had heard, he gave no sign. “...Fan out and search the premises. Stay in groups of two, ideally three, so no one can sneak off to destroy evidence. If you see Genocider, avoid confronting her. Find every clue. Find Mondo’s killer.” Makoto was happy to see Ishimaru no longer catatonic, but the Moral Compass’s tone was empty of compassion.

Sakura, Hifumi, and Asahina headed for the kitchen. Celeste, Ishimaru, and Chihiro headed for Mondo’s room. Togami, Makoto, and Hagakure stayed in the library.

 

The hunt was afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get to work, detectives! Who do YOU think is Mondo's murderer? http://www.strawpoll.me/11809587
> 
> And if you're less concerned with solving murders than with finding out who's got a cruuuuush on Makoto, vote here: http://www.strawpoll.me/11648022
> 
> Will you make the right choices, or the dreadfully wrong ones? Who's it gonna be, who's it gonna beeeeee?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of incorporating game-mechanic-like segments into the Class Trials, and letting the audience make choices at critical junctures. Would you like the trials to look and feel more like in-game trials (no Hangman's Gambit, I promise), or just stick to narrative only? Would you rather play some of the trial puzzles yourself via comments/polls, or just let the story proceed on autopilot?


	7. Investigation 2, Part 2: No Theory Too Bizarre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split up, gang; let's search for clues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit late.
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve Eve, Happy Every Other Holiday, and a despairingly tactical Junko and Mukuro's Birthday Eve to you all! Here's your early present: CLUES TO A MURDER!

The cafeteria looked as banal as a room could be, at least in a prison school of murder. But it was the last place anyone had seen Mondo alive, so Sakura led a top-to-bottom sweep of the place.

Asahina pulled a register out from under the kitchen counter. “Hey! I found today’s lunch menu! Dunno if it’ll help, but better we dig up everything that might help. Mmmm, I loved the pork ramen!” She ran out into the dining hall.

**“Lunch Menu” was added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook!**

After looking through the cooking utensils, Hifumi put his hands to his hips. “Guys, Fukawa-dono was on cooking duty today. Maybe she accidentally sneezed, awakened the beast within, and lured Oowada-dono to the library for an epic showdown!”

Sakura gave him a raised eyebrow, looking up from her search of the pantry. “Unlikely, since Touko-san would have been very careful to avoid sneezing, given her condition. But given how complex the first murder case was, we cannot rule out any possibility.”

“Ah, or maybe the mastermind planted an allergen in the meal, trying to draw the Genocider out to cause a killing!”

Aoi poked her head back in. “We can’t put anything past Monokuma! He’d do anything to see us keep killing each other! He knew Touko was Genocider, and he at least knew  _ something _ like this would happen!”

Sakura closed the pantry, quirking her head at something only she could see. “Save your speculation for the trial. Aoi-san, did you find anything?”

“Nope, Yamada-san and Ludenberg-san cleaned the dining hall after lunch today.” The otaku in question nodded. 

Suddenly, a thought struck the towering martial artist. “Did anyone come into the kitchen between breakfast and now?

Hifumi cupped his jaw in his hand. “Not that I know, besides us, Naegi-dono and Kirigiri-dono. Ludenberg-dono and I didn’t see anyone, and I don’t  _ think _ she ever went into the kitchen, though I wasn’t paying attention. The kitchen’s usually locked during off-hours, anyway. Why do you want to know?”

**“Hifumi’s Account“ was added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook!**

“A hunch.”

\----

“Uh, so, since you’re being the detective and stuff, where do we start?” Yasuhiro Hagakure was never one to take orders, but he knew when he was out of his depth.

Togami, though, was in his element. “Our working hypothesis is that Oowada entered the library under his own power, and fought Genocider Syo.” He indicated the strewn shelves and scattered glass. “She apparently prevailed, and then stabbed him to death in her signature style. Find evidence that either supports or contradicts that theory. I feel it’s a waste of time, since I've already revealed the real killer, but clear your consciences if you must.”

“Got it!” Makoto examined each point of interest in turn, taking care not to step on the glass which littered the floor.

First, he surveyed the damage to the room. Byakuya’s reading sanctum had been demolished; the table was tossed aside, the lamp shattered, and the chair broken into splinters. A shelf in the sensitive-materials section lay facedown, confidential reports and blackmail material spilled all over the floor. Makoto almost picked up a file labeled  _ Hope Cultivation Plan Executive Summary _ , but decided it probably wasn’t important now.

**“Sensitive Materials Section” was added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook!**

The opposite side of the library, near the entrance, was nearly pristine (with the glaring exception of Mondo’s decomposing corpse). A couple bloodstained pairs of silver ‘Genoscissors’ were scattered on the floor, but the shelves were all intact.

**“State of the Library” was added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook!**

“Hey, guys, does anyone notice a weird smell?” Hagakure was crouched in a corner, sniffing at something.

“Stop wasting our time.” Byakuya was re-examining the body, and didn’t even turn to look.

But Naegi could smell something too. It was faint, almost septic, and was coming from the mess in the sensitive-materials section. It was just on the tip of his tongue, but his stressed mind couldn’t place it. “Thanks, Yasuhiro-san.”

**“Septic Smell” was added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook!**

Makoto scratched his head. “But we still haven’t answered one of the most important questions: why did Mondo-san come here in the first place?”

Byakuya smirked. “You heard what the gangster said, that morning when he grabbed my shoulder and shouted in my face. I am inclined to take him at his word.”

Makoto’s eyes widened, as his brain again leapt to the worst possible conclusion. “You don’t mean-”

\---

_ Yeah, I strangled that creep Togami with my bare hands. ‘Least if everything went according to plan. If I didn’t turn myself in already, I’m sayin’ I’m the murderer. If I’m dead, you know why, and who ta execute for it. _

Ishimaru couldn’t face the words on the page. “This... This is impossible! Lawbreaker though he was, Kyodai was no murderer!”

But the note on Mondo’s bed was clearly in his scratchy handwriting. The three investigators stared at the one piece of evidence they’d found in the biker’s room.

_ I won’t say I’m sorry, or beg you ta cry for me. I knew I was a dead man the moment I read Monokuma’s envelope. I couldn’t live with the shame, and nearly killed Chihiro-kun because I was so scared. Chihiro, I’m so sorry. This is how I’m making things right, as a man, and as a coward who can’t live with his past. _

Chihiro gasped, and broke into a fresh round of tears.

“Chihiro-kun, is this true?” Ishimaru’s gaze pleaded no, pleaded for any other answer. The young Moral Compass’s persona of pure Yamato-damashii had shattered; under it was a scared emotional wreck of a teenager, desperate to deny the truth.

But the small boy could only mutely nod.

_ If I die, I’ll die savin’ ya all from Togami. For all his money, the guy can’t buy a soul. Goin’ on and on about how this is all a  _ game  _ to him, it got my blood boiling. I bet he was already plannin’ a murder when I took him out. _

“And the gangster couldn’t even follow through and eliminate our biggest threat. A shame.” Celes spoke as if she were chatting over tea.

But when the Moral Compass grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eye, she gasped. “Show respect for the dead, Ludenberg-san! Even as a criminal, Mondo was ten times the person you’ll ever be, lying trash!”

Celeste smirked, looked him in the eye, and said, “And what are you going to do if I don’t? Murder me?”

Or that was what she  _ wanted  _ to tell the stuck-up prefect,  _ so  _ badly . But her sense of self-preservation won out, and she bit back her cutting comments. “I apologize. It will not happen again.”

Ishimaru let go of her shoulders, his fury spent.

Chihiro picked the piece of paper up from where it had fallen. “Let’s finish the letter.”

_ Left this note in my room, so he couldn’t mess with it. If he left a suicide note or anything at the crime scene, it’s a fake, so tear it up! _

_ P.S. Here’s my secret, so that bear can’t taunt ya with it after I’m dead. I challenged my bro Daiya to a race, thinkin’ I needed to prove myself to him and the gang. He got himself killed saving me from my own hot-blooded stupidity. If the Crazy Diamonds heard about what really happened, they’d kill me, and I’d deserve it. I’d rather die here doin’ something I know is right, than go back to the outside world with everyone knowin’ my shame. _

_ I tried to look like a strong manly leader, ‘cause I was always afraid I was weak, and that attitude got my bro killed. Chihiro, Taka, everyone, don’t be a wimp like me. Be strong, inside and out. _

“I’m not strong at all!” Chihiro couldn’t meet their eyes. “Last night in the locker room, when I begged him to reveal his secret, he nearly killed me...

**Last night...**

The dumbbell stopped just inches from Chihiro’s pleading face.

Mondo dropped his weapon, then fell to the floor in front of Chihiro, pounding his fists impotently. “What did- I almost- I can’t be forgiven for this!”

Chihiro felt color return to his face. The small boy processed the fact that he wasn’t dead, took deep breaths, and silently thanked the Kami for sparing his life. He then offered Mondo the best forgiving smile he could muster. “We’re both alive, a-and that’s what matters, right?”

“I’m scum! Some honor I’ve got! As a man, I might as well be dead!”

The programmer’s heart was still racing, but he managed to look his almost-murderer in the eyes. “Please don’t say that about yourself! You’re one of the strongest people I know! You made me feel like a man for the first time in my life! Whatever that secret of yours is, you can overcome it!”

For what felt like eternity, Mondo just knelt on the floor, muttering something to himself. Love and fear, past and present, hurt and comfort, hope and despair; all warred in the young man’s heart.

When he finally raised his eyes and got on his feet, Chihiro saw a new fire burning in his soul. “Hey, Chihiro. Make me a promise, as a man, that you’re not gonna tell anyone what I’m about ta tell ya. This is the last thing I’ll beg from ya; I don’t deserve anything you or anyone else ever did for me!”

“I... I... I promise!”

“I can’t face the world, can’t live with my failure. So, if I’m gonna die, I’ll die fighting! I’m gonna give that Togami what’s comin’ to him...”

**Present time...**

“I’m the reason Mondo’s dead! I should’ve told you all, and stopped him before he could do this! But I couldn’t even tell Makoto-kun, even when he was worried about me! I’m as wimpy as my bullies always said!”

Chihiro sat down on the bed, drained of all emotion. That moment in the locker room was stuck on replay in his head again. Gathering evidence,  _ surviving _ , was the last thing he could think of.

Kiyotaka sat down next to his classmate, moving like a puppet with strings cut. He stiffly put an arm around Chihiro, but didn’t meet his eyes. Every motivational speech he could think of died on his lips.

The two sat in silence.

“How rude to your departed friend.” Celeste’s words snapped them back to reality. Before they could protest, she grabbed the letter and continued. “Not even finishing his last testament? Perhaps he has more to say?”

_ Go ahead, execute me. Live. Survive. Then get yerselves outta here! And break that mastermind’s face for me while yer at it, or I’ll give ya a one-two when ya come crawlin’ beat into the afterlife! _

**“Mondo’s Letter” was added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook!**

“If you value his sentiments so badly, then follow his example. Fight to survive. He acted from compassion and his own sense of values, beliefs dear to both of you.”

“Oho, but he would be so disappointed in you now. You’ve folded before the game has even begun.”

Taka rounded on her again, his eyes ablaze and drained of tears. “Why would you care? You’re only out for yourself!”

She smiled. “Guilty as charged. But I need everyone’s wits sharp if we’re to bring down Oowada’s killer. You two take your revenge; we all live another day. Ja?”

Taka wrenched himself to his feet, pulling Chihiro up with him. His body wanted nothing more to collapse, but he forced his aching muscles to bend to his will. Now was no time to collapse.

“Justice, then.”

 

\--

A somber band of investigators gathered in the elevator. Though Kyoko was the second-latest, she swept in with her customary cool confidence, staying tight-lipped about her earlier departure. Syo then popped in, scaring Hagakure out of his wits and cackling at her own immaturity.

They shared their findings. When he saw Mondo’s letter, Makoto grimaced, but he’d expected it coming. He and Chihiro couldn’t look each other in the eye, though. Togami looked as confident as always, though Makoto noticed him straightening his tie and doing breathing exercises. Genocider was looking around the cramped room, staring at cute boys and finding glee in their terror.

So they descended once again into the underworld, knowing and dreading that death would take another of their number as tribute, if not take them all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've got (almost) all the info to (mostly) piece together the crime. Are you smarter than the characters? Cast your votes here: http://www.strawpoll.me/11809587
> 
> And if you haven't yet guessed who has a cruuuuuush on our favorite noodle boy, vote here: http://www.strawpoll.me/11648022  
> Komaeda is still in the lead (though how many of his votes are troll votes?) Junko is hot on his heels; can she crush Nagito's hope and retake the lead? Kyoko and Chihiro, the options whom I've teased most right now, are tied for third. Poor Asahina; she's behind a canonically-dead girl.
> 
> \---  
> BTW: With the Most Spoiler-Inducing Event (DRV3's release) soon upon us, this fic will be a safe haven in the sea of spoilers. Do not discuss spoilers, do not cunningly allude to spoilers, do not act as if DRV3 even exists beyond your absolute most general impressions of it. Failure to comply will get you a hilariously ironic execution.


	8. Trial 2, Part 1: Proper Use of Occam's Razor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, go with the simplest solution.
> 
> ...This is Danganronpa, who am I kidding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had some Happy Nonspecific Holidays!

**REVIEW YOUR TRUTH BULLETS:**

**Monokuma File #2:** The victim was Mondo Oowada. He was found at 3:37 PM, in the library. He was impaled through both wrists by scissors. The state of the room suggests he put up a fight.

**Kyoko’s Autopsy: “** Besides the obvious wrist wounds, Oowada suffered several slashes to the chest and arms, consistent with a melee altercation. His muscles showed signs of paralysis.”

**Genocider’s Account:** “I’ve only come out once ever since this killing game started, it was in this room [the library], and it wasn’t to kill!”

**Genocider Syo Case File:** Syo killed all her victims by crucifying them in this pose with scissors, and scrawling “Bloodstain Fever” in the victim’s blood. Her victims were attractive boys, almost all killed outside of school hours.

**Asahina’s Account:** “I saw Byakuya at 3:15; he was pacing nearby the stockroom. Wouldn’t tell me what he was up to, as usual. I swung by the stockroom to get some tissues for my room, but they were all out! Huh.”

**Ishimaru’s Account:** ““I last saw Mondo at 12:13, when he left lunch. He looked troubled, so I asked if he needed rest or medical attention. He said, and I recall, ‘I’m sorry, kyodai, but I’ve got something I’ve gotta do as a man.’ He left in the direction of the library.”

**Lunch Menu:** Touko was on duty for breakfast and lunch. She was obviously used to instant food. She prepared various kinds of ramen, never touching the pepper.

**Hifumi’s Account: “** Nobody entered the kitchen on the day of the murder that I know of, besides us, Naegi-dono and Kirigiri-dono. Ludenberg-dono and I didn’t see anyone, and I don’t  _ think _ she ever went into the kitchen, though I wasn’t paying attention. The kitchen’s usually locked during off-hours, anyway.”

**Sensitive Materials Section:** Byakuya’s reading table was tossed over, the lamp shattered, and the chair broken into splinters. A shelf in the sensitive-materials section lay facedown, with documents scattered on the floor.

**State of the Library:** The opposite side of the library, near the entrance, was nearly pristine (besides the corpse). A couple bloodstained pairs of silver ‘Genoscissors’ were scattered on the floor, but the shelves were all intact.

**Septic Smell:** Makoto and Yasuhiro picked up a faint, almost septic smell coming from the debris in the Sensitive Materials Section.

 

**CLASS TRIAL: ALL RISE!**

“For the sake of my precious time, _skip_ your _insufferable_ spiel, bear!”

Byakuya pointed at Monokuma. “We all  _ know _ the rules of the class trial. We have  _ been _ through one before. Anyone stupid enough to  _ not  _ remember them deserves to die. You’re just childishly annoying us, not to mention putting off the moment of your inevitable death at my hands.”

Their ‘judge’ took the interruption well. “Ooooh? I thought you were one of my murderin’ honor students, so gung-ho to win the game and get back to your precious company! Well, since you asked so nicely, I’ll...... start the whole ‘spiel’ over again! Ahem. IIIII... wiiilllll... noooooowwww... eeexplaaaain... theeeeee.... ruuuules... fooooorrrrr... theeeeee.... claaaaaaass..... triiiiiial...”

Hifumi groaned. Asahina glared at Togami.

While Monokuma repeated the trial rules, Makoto glanced around the black-and-yellow room. His fellow students were mostly glancing around nervously, or reviewing the evidence in their handbooks. Ishimaru was giving Byakuya a hollow glare. Kyoko gave Makoto a nod; it was the best he’d get out of her. If anyone was looking to Makoto for inspiration, he couldn’t see it.

_ Whoever you are, I’ll do what I can to save us all. I failed us all once, but I won’t disappoint you again! _

 

When Monokuma was done, Byakuya grimaced, but didn’t goad the bear any further. “Let’s end this farce, and convict the obvious culprit. First, Naegi, tell them the murder weapon.”

[ **Statements in bold** are weak points, and  underlined statements are consent points.]

 

[ **_Make Your Argument!_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJ7g-RQQYzg)

“You’ve all seen the murder weapon,  Genocider Syo’s bloody scissors !”

[ **State of the Library** > CONSENT > Genocider Syo’s bloody scissors]

 

“Byakuya and I found a pair of those silver scissors impaled through Mondo’s corpse, and more bloody scissors on the floor!”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “Rather quick to jump to the obvious solution, Naegi-san. But let’s follow this hypothesis to its conclusion, for now.”

Asahina blinked. “Wait, are you implying that Syo WASN’T the murderer? Looks open-and-shut to me.”

The cute-boy-stabbing maniac in question put on her best innocent face. “Awww, but I’ve been on my best behavior! 

Then she leered at Chihiro. “No matter how  _ stabbable  _ that little crossdresser looks. You’re a 9/10, might even be a 10 if you had more space on that little body for a better knife placement. If we all get out of here alive, hit me up, cutie; I’ll give you the best scissoring of your life! Kyahahahahaha!” Chihiro looked ready to bolt for the door at any second.

Hifumi scratched his forehead. “I thought Togami-dono was a 10?”

Genocider swooned. “Oh, Byakuya-sama’s an infinity out of 10! He’s the one boy I didn’t ever even want to kill!” The Heir looked slightly green at her praise.

_ Didn’t ever? _

 

Sakura glared down the giggling demon. “Have you forgotten that we are on trial for our lives?” Her overwhelming aura made even Genocider shut up.

“A-HEM!” Byakuya’s forehead vein was throbbing. “Can anyone somehow disprove that Syo is the blackened, or shall we just move to the voting?”

“Y’know, Togami-chi, you’re really rushing to wrap all this up. Calm down a little.” Then Yasuhiro Hagakure had an idea. “Or maybe YOU rigged this whole crime scene, to cover up that YOU killed Oowada-chi! He was right about you, you MURDERER!”

The Heir chuckled. “Of course you’d say that, seeing as you trust superstition and conspiracy theories over clear evidence. Occam’s Razor dictates that we accept the simplest explanation- that Syo killed Oowada and hung up her corpse.”

Kirigiri matched his smirk. “But Occam’s Razor only decides between theories which match all the available evidence. Where do we proceed from here, Naegi-san?”

_ Why me? Oh, yeah, “on-the-job training”. Now, what line of questioning should I press to move the trial forward? _

 

[ **_Hangman’s Gambit_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGLFrTEwQfQ)

___E __ ___T_

Makoto started a visualization exercise he’d learned from...  _ wait, where exactly?  _ The words he needed were on the tip of his tongue; he just had to draw them out. By thinking about each letter in sequence, he assembled the word in his head.

TIME OF DEATH

 

“Uh, let’s retrace Mondo-san’s steps from the very beginning! Verify the time of death! Maybe that way, we can make sure that he and Syo were in the library alone at the same time.”

 

[ **_Make Your Argument!_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJ7g-RQQYzg)

Chihiro’s voice was barely audible. “ **I talked with Oowada-kun last night** . He made me promise to keep his murder plot a secret.”

Celeste’s tone was confident. “I can confirm, having been present during Chihiro’s confession. We next saw the deceased at  **breakfast** and  **lunch** ; he was in a fouler mood than usual.” Everyone nodded.

Ishimaru’s tone was grave. “ **I was the last person to see Mondo-kun alive** , besides the murderer. **We parted ways at 12:13** ; he headed for the library, fully set on killing Togami-kun, loath as I am to admit it.”

Byakuya’s smirk exuded confidence. “He must have spent some time mustering the confidence to enter and attack me, as  **I was in the library alone the entire afternoon.** I left for a walk shortly before 3:37 PM, when the body was discovered.”

Hagakure’s face was quizzical. “But why’d Fukawa-chi walk into the room at that time, and stab the guy?”

“You’ve seen how loyal she and her split personality are to me. Probably an attempt to defend my honor. She might have heard or suspected Oowada-san, and disposed of him when given the opportunity. We must investigate this further.”

_ That seems to make sense, but... wait, how does he know that- _

[ **We parted ways at 12:13** > BREAK > **I was in the library alone the entire afternoon** ]

 

“Wait! Asahina-san only saw Togami at 3:15! We’ve got no proof of whether he’s telling the truth about being in the library ever since Mondo-san disappeared, up until 3:15! He might’ve been anywhere!”

The Heir scowled at the Lucky Student, as if he were a god looking down upon insects. “Are you  _ implying _ something, Naegi-san?”

“He is  _ implying _ that you deserve death.” Ishimaru’s tone was raw, and Makoto flinched from looking in his eyes.

“Wait, no, I was just asking if-”

“You’ve all had a chance to read Kyodai’s last testament. He tracked down Togami to kill him. Togami had the martial-arts skill and weapons to defeat a brawler like Mondo, the knowledge of Syo’s murder methods, and the cunning to fake a murder scene implicating her.”

The Moral Compass clenched his fist. “Attempted murderer though he may be, Mondo still demands justice. I beg all of you; sentence Togami to the death he deserves! Our lives, and our community’s justice, demand, it!”

Asahina gasped. Celeste nodded. Hifumi shrunk back. Junko tossed back more popcorn.

 

Togami merely smiled. “Oh? And I presume you have impeccable evidence to back up your grief-stricken accusations, Moral Compass-san? I’m impressed by your clear and rational thinking in this crisis, unclouded by your brief affection for a twice-guilty criminal.”

“But, but- There must be something I missed! On my honor as protector of the community, I swear it!” The boy looked around pleadingly, desperate for something to back up his accusation.

Makoto skimmed through his Truth Bullets. _ Is there anything I’ve found which could prove Syo and Mondo weren’t the only people involved, and that this case isn’t as open-and-shut as Byakuya is pushing us to think? _

 

**_Select Evidence_ **

[In a comment, choose which Truth Bullet you think will move the investigation forward!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this "class trial" format, and of the story so far? Please give me compliments and/or constructive criticism! The former feeds my ego, while the latter may improve the story.
> 
> Think you've already deduced the culprit an hour in advance, and just want to skip the Hangman's Gambits and Logic Dives already?: http://www.strawpoll.me/11809587
> 
> And if you haven't yet guessed who has a cruuuuuush on our favorite noodle boy, vote here: http://www.strawpoll.me/11648022  
> Just so I know, how many people are voting for Komaeda and Mukuro for the lulz (or just because they like the pairings)? Or do you truly think one of them will be the secret admirer?
> 
> \---  
> BTW: With the Most Spoiler-Inducing Event (DRV3's release) soon upon us, this fic will be a safe haven in the sea of spoilers. Do not discuss spoilers, do not cunningly allude to spoilers, do not act as if DRV3 even exists beyond your absolute most general impressions of it. Failure to comply will get me to frame you for Komaeda's suffering, and to sic his fangirl army on you.
> 
> P.S. If you feel it's worth it, could you recommend this fic on TVTropes? http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanficRecs/DanganRonpa


	9. Trial 2, Part 2: Question your Biases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto keeps coming to conclusions he really doesn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a Happy New Year, and that 2017 will be slightly less of a disaster!
> 
> Thanks for your participation so far!
> 
> In any case, the trial continues! Thrills! Chills! Eventually kills!

[ **Kyoko’s Autopsy** ]

”I’ll prove it with this!” Makoto brought up the autopsy on everyone’s handbook screens. 

Byakuya blinked. “That just proves exactly what I’ve been saying all along, that Genocider cut Oowada up and then crucified him. Stop wasting time!”

Hifumi’s jaw dropped. “Wait, I see the plot twist, clear as a blank Google Doc!”

“Wha-wha-wha-whaaa? I don’t get it- no wait I totally get it this changes EVERYTHING!” Genocider twirled on the spot, scissors outstretched.

Kyoko just smiled and nodded.

Hagakure blinked. “Uh, I don’t get it.”

Hifumi grinned. “The muscle paralysis! I’m no SHSL Nurse, but that’s NOT a symptom of scissor wounds, is it?”

[ [ **_Make Your Argument!_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJ7g-RQQYzg) ]

Kyoko shook her head. “Indeed not. Something else afflicted Oowada-san, and we need to find out what.”

Byakuya grimaced. “This... changes things, but by no means does it absolve Syo of guilt. Oowada may have had  a pre-existing condition that injured him, or someone may have made an unsuccessful poisoning attempt before Syo finished him off.  Maybe Syo herself, perhaps .”

The murderess in question pantomimed being shot through the heart. “Byakuya-kun, you don’t even  _ try  _ to understand my art, do you? You are  _ not  _ trying to make this relationship work.”

“That should be obvious!”

“Tut, tut.  Poison’s not my schtick . Now, for all aspiring murderers out there: if poison’s your thing, you do you. Develop your own style; don’t just rip me off. But me, I’m a scissor auteur for life! I’ve never touched a bottle of the stuff!”

[ **Genocider Syo Case File** > CONSENT > Poison’s not my schtick ]

 

“We can trust the psycho murder girl!”  _ Wait, that came out wrong, didn’t it? C’mon, c’mon, salvage this... _

“Syo’s case file says she only murders with scissors! She can’t have been responsible for the poison!”

Chihiro spoke up. “Since the case file and Syo’s own testimony agree, we can probably trust her on this point.”

Sakura nodded. “She may be loathsome and insane, but she would have nothing to gain from breaking her own ‘code’ in this situation anyway.”

Genocider took a bow. “Compliment me more! You’ve nailed the appeal of this family-friendly serial killer!”

Hifumi grunted and puffed out his cheeks. “Stop mugging for attention, you comedy-relief side character! If you haven’t noticed, we’re trying to save you from your act-one frame job!.”

She was about to respond, but Monokuma’s growl cut her off. “There’s only room for ONE lovable black-comedy mascot in this courtroom, and that’s ME! Shut your yap, or I’ll turn you back into ‘Gloomy’!”

“Aw, fiiiiiine, have it your way. Faster this trial ends, faster I can get back to huntin’ some cuties, anyway.”

Hagakure breathed a sigh of relief. “So, someone poisoned Oowada-chi. It’s probably poison or something else deliberate, ‘cuz there’s no weird illnesses or such listed in his student record. The conspiracy deepens!” he intoned. “And, uh, it probably wasn’t the scissor chick.”

Hina quirked her head. “So who did it, and what sort of poison did they use?”

“And was the poison the true cause of death?”  _ Good point. What’s going on in Kirigiri-san’s head right now? _

 

The swimmer clenched her fists. “Hold on, one question at a time! Let’s start with figuring out what the poison was. That’s if there even  _ was _ any poison, and we’re not just going off on a wild goose chase.”

[[ ** _Make Your Argument!_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJ7g-RQQYzg) ]

Kyoko ticked off something on her fingers. “Let’s narrow down commonly available poisons before we go looking for **unlikely** sources. There are many poisons which cause muscle paralysis; hemlock, curare, and fugu to name a few. What’s the most **likely** place that Monokuma would have left poisons for potential murderers?”

Byakuya still looked unflappable. “Perhaps this poison came from the kitchen? Who knows what poisons Monokuma might have left around for our cooks?”

Asahina suddenly turned green. “Omigosh, we’ve never even thought about what goes into our food! What have we been eating all this time?”

Sakura said, “Calm down. If a murderer had used poison on anyone else, they would be dead already. Still, we may want to divide cooking duties in the future.”

Celeste fanned herself, as if she didn’t have a care in the world. “Hmmmmm. Perhaps they sprinkled in a little something from the stockroom?

Ishimaru grimaced. “Asahina-kun _ did _ see Togami-kun around the stockroom, close to the time of death.” Celeste just smiled at that.

The Heir looked down the rim of his glasses. “Are you seriously implying that **I could carry out an entire murder** **_and_ ** **coverup in so little time**?”

_ Good point. _

Chihiro’s face was set. “What if the poison came from somebody’s room? Maybe they brought it with them to school?”

[ **likely**  > CONSENT > this poison came from the kitchen ]

 

“Probably the kitchen, like Byakuya said. They’ve got to have all sorts of ingredients, and it’s an opportunity to poison anyone when they’re gathered together. It’d be just like Monokuma to leave some sort of subtle poison in the kitchen as a murder weapon.”

Their tiny tormentor sat up at the sound of his name. “Ooooh, Makoto-kun, just a week ago, you thought us bears were just cute and cuddly. Now you know just how I think! Soon, we’ll be finishing each other’s sentences!” The very thought made Makoto sick to his stomach, but he knew better than to react to Monokuma’s needling.

Hifumi looked askance at Makoto for a second. “Anyway. Our second draft of the murder is coming together! Hmmm... And we may have just revealed the culprit’s accomplice!”

_ Who is he talking about? _

 

[ **_Select Someone!_ ** Who might have had access to poison in the kitchen?]

 

_ Oh. _

_ OH. _

_ No. _

_ No, it can’t be. _

Everyone’s eyes swung towards  _ her _ .

“Looks like you losers want to interview that author girl. Whatever. I call what’s-her-name to the stand!”

_ Maybe Hifumi’s jumping to conclusions.  _

_ Maybe I was wrong about where the poison came from. _

_ Because if we’re right, the only one who could possibly be.... _

“Sorry, but Gloomy’s taken a  _ permanent _ vacation!” Syo moved for her scissors, but chains shot out and grabbed her.

Monokuma whipped out a pepper bazooka. Syo took an exaggerated bow, facing her fate with as much dignity as a giggling serial-killer split personality with an impossibly long tongue could muster. “My only regret is that I never scissored Makoto’s cute little sisteeeeerrrr!” The demon vanished in a cloud of pepper, leaving itchy noses and a wide-eyed Touko Fukawa in her wake.

 

“Wha-? Where am I? A c-class trial? A-and why’s e-everyone staring at M-ME?”

_ I don’t want it to be you, not after we tried to help each other with our loves. But I’ve got to find out, one way or another! _

Makoto locked eyes with her. “Touko-san, please tell me. Did you poison Mondo Oowada? If Byakuya put you up to this, we can help you!”

She gripped her pigtails, and terror gripped her face. “T-that’s ridiculous! I’m too d-disgusting and w-worthless to pull off something s-so evil! Byakuya-sama, you said you’d d-defend my honor!”

 

The Heir let out a deep breath, and narrowed his glasses. “Ah, so our self-righteous nakama has already figured out the entire scheme, haven’t you?”

Asahina was in a huff. “You’ve roped this poor girl into some kind of murder scheme, by playing with her heart! It’s just a matter of time until we pin this all on YOU!”

Byakuya laughed mirthlessly. “So, you’ve caught the dastardly villain weaving his cliche evil plot? So, only  _ evil _ people, like myself, could ever do something as  _ evil  _ as murder? Kuwata, Maizono, and Oowada should have taught you this: ‘evil’ people are just people who want something  _ badly _ enough to defy society’s rules for it.”

Ishimaru raised his voice. “Do not besmirch their names! You have stated your murderous intentions for us all to hear. You were the only one who had access to the crime scene, and to the Syo files. Admit your guilt. Do not shame your name even further by dragging out this farce.”

The Heir steepled his fingers. “Admit it. You need someone to hate. Someone to justify your self-righteous groupthink. Someone you’ve all judged guilty in the courts of your own hearts. When, as I have told you over and over again,  _ we are all equally as capable of murder! _ ”

Asahina grimaced. “You’re just trying to confuse us! You’re only throwing mud on the rest of us, because you’re guilty as sin!”

The Togami heir spread his arms wide. “Well, if you’re all so sure Touko was my innocent puppet, sure that I am the true killer, sure enough to put all our lives on the line, then just vote me guilty now. Why wait?”

No one, not even Ishimaru, said a word. They exchanged awkward glances and fidgeted in place.

“I thought as much. Now, if you are willing to consider the _ empirical evidence _ over your own biases, and give Fukawa a _ chance to explain herself _ , we can get this investigation back underway.”

_ He’s got a point, but why’s he being so argumentative? _

 

Fukawa, who’d gathered her wits, took a deep breath. She looked Byakuya straight in the eyes. “I-I’ll explain myself alright. A-and you’ve got a lot of explaining to do yourself, Byakuya-’sama’, you MURDERER!”

_ Did she just...? _

The Togami Heir’s composure shattered in an instant. His face was frozen in shock.

Sakura was open-mouthed. Asahina gave Touko a “you go girl!” fist-pump. Kyoko muttered to herself. Celeste giggled. “So it wasn’t meant to be.”

Touko’s floodgates poured open. “He rigged the crime scene! He just wanted me to weaken Oowada-kun, so he could finish him off! He thought that I’d sacrifice myself just to help  _ him  _ escape; that I was just his  _ dog _ to be ignored, manipulated when it’s convenient, then thrown away! I won’t be treated like trash any longer! HE KILLED! HE BROKE MY HEART! KILL HIM!”

Byakuya fixed her with a glare that could freeze one to the bone. He’d fired executives on the spot and left business rivals penniless for less than this.  “You ungrateful little  _ wretch! _ You have no proof! Not once, during this  _ entire _ trial, has anyone proved that I had  _ anything _ to do with the murder!”

Makoto took a deep breath, and forced his roiling emotions down. _  Do we? _

[What evidence or line of questioning can prove Byakuya rigged the crime scene?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please participate in the class trial, by answering the final question/minigame at the end of each trial chapter!
> 
> What do you think of this "class trial" format, and of the story so far? Please give me compliments and/or constructive criticism! The former feeds my ego, while the latter may improve the story.
> 
> Think you've already deduced the culprit an hour in advance, and just want to skip the Hangman's Gambits and Logic Dives already?: http://www.strawpoll.me/11809587
> 
> And if you haven't yet guessed who has a cruuuuuush on our favorite noodle boy, vote here: http://www.strawpoll.me/11648022  
> Just so I know, how many people are voting for Komaeda and Mukuro for the lulz (or just because they like the pairings)? Or do you truly think one of them will be the secret admirer?
> 
> \---  
> BTW: With the Most Spoiler-Inducing Event (DRV3's release) soon upon us, this fic will be a safe haven in the sea of spoilers. Do not discuss spoilers, do not cunningly allude to spoilers, do not act as if DRV3 even exists beyond your absolute most general impressions of it. Failure to comply will get you banished to nonexistence along with the SDR2 anime.
> 
> P.S. If you feel it's earned the honor, could you recommend this fic on TVTropes? http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanficRecs/DanganRonpa


	10. Trial 2, Part 3: Admit You Don't Know Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the real first-act red herring, and who's the real killer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for showing enthusiasm for the interactive trials!
> 
> You might be thinking, "Wait, wasn't this fic supposed to be about finding Makoto's mysterious admirer? Who may or may not be Komaeda?" Don't worry, we'll be getting back to that arc shortly, and Makoto's love life has already shaped the outcome of this trial...

_ This just doesn’t match up... _

[ **Sensitive Materials Section** ]

“Look at this picture of the Sensitive Materials section! It doesn’t make sense!”

“What?” Togami turned the full force of his glare on Naegi. “‘Doesn’t make sense’ is  _ not  _ an acceptable answer at this stage of the trial!” 

The shorter boy shied away. “Uh, uhhh.... Maybe it’s...”

“Be silent, and give Naegi some time to think!” Sakura flexed her muscles. 

Togami was briefly cowed. Makoto sighed in relief, as he tried to pin a name to his vague perception that something was just _off_.

 

Briefly. “Do  _ enlighten  _ us then, understudy.” Togami was gritting his teeth. Everyone waited on Makoto’s words with bated breath.

“The sensitive materials section where Byakuya is always reading, and Byakuya’s reading desk, were the only places knocked over in the fight!”

“Your point being? Perhaps Syo launched her ambush from there. You know how she fetishizes everything related to me; it’d be a reasonable hiding spot.” In the face of the Heir’s scorn, Makoto steeled himself by thinking about everyone whose lives were at risk. Kyoko, Touko, his admirer...

Kyoko glanced at Makoto. “There’s something else about his scenario that doesn’t make sense. Think through the sequence of events.”

 

[ [ **_Make Your Argument!_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHMQMW8WTYk) ]

Hifumi smugly crossed his arms. “In Togami-dono’s version of the murder, our scissor-freak yandere  **followed Oowada-dono to the library** , or perhaps  **got there ahead of him** .

Byakuya nodded, his expression taut. “Then, she  **attacked** him, and he defended himself. He  **wrecked my reading station** during the brawl- that cur couldn’t even die without ruining  _ my _ life!

Asahina shook her fist. “Are you even  _ capable  _ of respecting someone else’s memory, you insufferable-”

Celeste raised her finger-claw, cutting Aoi off. “A-HEM! SO, the blackened prevailed, **cutting Oowada to shreds** . Do I have that right?”

Chihiro spoke quietly. “Umm, so then,  **Syo nailed Oowada’s corpse to the wall** ?”

Kyoko shook her head. “Consider what  _ should _ be there, but  _ isn’t _ .”

[ **State of the Library** > BREAK > **cutting Oowada to shreds** ]

 

“Blood! There’s no blood around the scene of the fight!”

Hifumi gasped. “Unless they had a cleaning solution, or something-”

Kiyotaka shook his head, his face a mask of grim triumph. “That would make no sense, otherwise Togami-kun would have sanitized the rest of the crime scene far better. Face it, coward! If this fight happened as you claimed, Syo would have covered the library in blood! But the only blood is around the scene of Kyodai’s corpse! You shall be joining him shortly!”

 

Byakuya grimaced. “Why are you so eager to defend an  _ attempted murderer _ , oh paragon of moral justice? Even if  _ your _ scenario is true, at worst I defended myself! That may be equal to murder in our captor’s warped justice system-”

Monokuma perked up. “Who’s to say that what society defines as ‘self-defense’ isn’t ‘murder’ for someone else? There’s a thin line, you see. When, say, a cop in America shoots some black youth out of ‘self-defense’, nobody can agree who was the real murderer! It’s veeeeeery fascinating.”

Ishimaru was reduced to muttering. “But surely there was some way you could have disabled him non-lethally, some way he _didn't have to die_ , some way....”

“Everyone, get a grip!” Asahina shouted. “We’ll sort that out later, after we’re all  _ not dead _ !”

She got a Monokuma glare for her troubles. “Rude, interrupting my despair monologues like that! We Japanese are so unhappy because our culture glorifies hard work and politeness over answering tough philosophical questions like these. But you wouldn't know about the hard questions, since you've gotten by on your meatheaded hot-bloodedness... and those huge  _flotation devices_ of yours." Makoto could swear steam was coming out of her ears. "Do carry on with your investigation, though; you’re getting waaaarmer! Upupupu...”

 

Hifumi dramatically pointed at Byakuya. “You’re no Light Yagami, even if you have the looks and the attitude! Even without our lilac-haired L here, we would have exposed you sooner or later! Shall we present more evidence and shatter each of your ludicrous deceptions in turn, or will you face execution with dignity?”

Byakuya slammed his fist on the podium, glaring at all his interrogators. No one moved to provoke him.

 

Then the Heir gave a hollow chuckle. “If you can’t just  _ accept _ the most obvious explanation, if you  _ have _ to poke and prod for your precious  _ real truth _ , then so be it. I resign from this farce.”

Asahina looked quizzical. Kiyotaka maintained his skeptical gaze. Unreadable emotions played out across Touko’s face.

Kyoko... smiled?

The SHSL Otaku blinked. “Aha! So you confess... wait, what do you mean  _ resign _ ?”

The Heir’s usual mask of condescension fell back into place. “The fat slob is right. There’s no point forcing you to pick through every inconsistency in my fake crime scene. I could stall some more, question every point, and maybe shout gibberish at you while you ready your final, decisive incriminating evidence. Besides, we are all trying to survive; I see no point in wasting the group's time and energy solely for my amusement .”

“ I  _ tried _ to give you the simple villain you were all looking for, a slavering dog you would feel  _ good _ about executing. Someone whose death would cause little drama, and whom the group as a whole could live without.”

That tripped a nerve in Makoto. “We shouldn’t feel  _ good _ about executing anybody! Even Touko- uh, Syo- she needs  _ help _ , not murder!”

“Upupupu, not this again. The next thing you’re going to say is, ‘Everything’s the fault of Monokuma’s twisted game, so don’t give into his temptations!’ Wasn’t that about right, Naegi-kun? Seriously, just your usual shocked expression? Not even a self-deprecating chuckle? Wow, tough crowd.”

 

Byakuya said, “I am  _ trying _ to lead you to the  _ real culprit _ here, so can everyone  _ please stop interrupting me? _ ”

Kiyotaka and Hifumi simply nodded.

“Naegi, I admire your bullheaded persistence, as  _ exasperating _ as it is sometimes. But I think even _you_ will sing a different tune, once you realize the fact you’ve been missing all this time.”

“What are you saying?”

“Tell them, Naegi. You figure it out.”

“Why me? And why should we believe anything you say, after those elaborate lies you put us through?”

“Because if you insist on walking the hero’s path, you need to follow it to its bitter conclusion. And I don’t expect anyone but Kirigiri-san to believe me now, so best they hear it from the hero they trust. So figure it out yourself, and  _ tell them _ .”

He smirked. “And besides, I simply  _ hate your guts _ right now anyway.”

_ What does Kyoko-san have to do with any of this?  _ Makoto glanced her way. She rolled her eyes, glanced at Togami, and nodded.

 

[ [ **_Make Your Argument!_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHMQMW8WTYk) ]

The Heir steepled his hands. “I’ll give you all one hint.  **You’ve already talked about the missing link** . Think about it in more detail, and it will prove me innocent.”

Celeste shook her head. “You’re an amateur liar; I saw through you from the beginning. Answer this:  **Is the murder weapon what we thought it was all along** ?”

Hagakure scratched his massive head of hair. “Huh.  **We never did find out what caused that septic smell** , did we?”

Touko growled. “What if th-there IS no inconsistency? W-what if he’s j-just trying to turn us against each o-other again? H-he’s got to be the murderer;  we’ve proved it already ! Just think!”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “Either we believe you, or we believe him. I, for one, am still uncertain if  **Togami was truly the one who rigged the murder scene** , or if he is covering a plot more insidious still.”

Hagakure grinned. “I like the way you’re thinking! Maybe  Byakuya’s being blackmailed or manipulated by the real killer somehow?”

“Hold it!” Hifumi gestured dramatically. “We need to focus on the evidence, not on wild mass guessing!  **Can we trust Ishimaru-dono and Asahina-dono’s accounts?** ”

 

_ So many theories... _

_ It’s something we’ve already discussed...? _

_ C’mon, brain,  _ think!

 

[Choose a Truth Bullet/statement, and a weak point/consent point!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think you've already deduced the culprit half an hour in advance, and just want to skip the Hangman's Gambits and Logic Dives already?: http://www.strawpoll.me/11809587
> 
> And if you haven't yet guessed who has a cruuuuuush on our favorite noodle boy, vote here: http://www.strawpoll.me/11648022  
> Just so I know, how many people are voting for Komaeda and Mukuro for the lulz (or just because they like the pairings)? Or do you truly think one of them will be the secret admirer?
> 
> \---  
> BTW: With the Most Spoiler-Inducing Event (DRV3's release) soon upon us, this fic will be a safe haven in the sea of spoilers. Do not discuss spoilers, do not cunningly allude to spoilers, do not act as if DRV3 even exists beyond your absolute most general impressions of it. Failure to comply will make you the first-trial victim.
> 
> P.S. Please scout this fic for admission into the TVTropes Fanfic Recs Course!  
> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanficRecs/DanganRonpa


	11. Trial 2, Part 4: First, Eliminate the Impossible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys!
> 
> Since nobody got the right answer last chapter, I decided to insert a clarification chapter. Think of it like the 50/50 lifeline. (Monokuma Coin to whoever gets that reference.)
> 
> In the future, if you're unable to guess the answer to a trial question, would you rather get more chapters like this to help clarify the question, or just have Kyoko take over and give you the right answer?
> 
> Also, do you think the first question was unfairly broad? 
> 
>  
> 
> \-------
> 
> The Hope's Peak Academy Executive Committee has an announcement to make! From this point forward, I shall be awarding Monokuma Coins to commenters who perform well on trials!
> 
> 1 - Get a trial question right.  
> 1 to 5 - At the end of the trial, write a Climax Inference summarizing the events of the trial. You get points for completeness, and for being the first to comment on details previous commenters missed.  
> X - Correctly guess the murderer X chapters before their identity is revealed.  
> 5- Give a better answer to a trial question than the one I was thinking of.
> 
> You will be able to redeem Monokuma Coins for beta readings and short fics by yours truly (preferably DR-related, but I can be flexible).

“I don’t know!”

Kirigiri frowned. That one expression hurt more than Togami’s glare, or everyone else’s confused stares.

“I’m sorry, but you’re all throwing out too many theories at once! I _have no idea_!”

 

[INFLUENCE LOST]

 

“Whaaat? Naegi-dono isn’t an invincible case-solving hero? Well, time to remember who you’re fighting for and get a second wind, tap into a new super form, and/or do an extended training montage!”

Asahina gave the boy a smile. “Calm down! Take a few deep breaths. You’ve tried hard enough. We’ll take it from here.”  _Breathe in, breathe out..._

Byakuya put his fingers to his temple. “Disappointing. I have _given_ you the pieces, but you can’t put them together?”

 

Fukawa gritted her teeth. “A f-fake puzzle that y-you invented to throw us off the t-track, you m-monster! H-he’s talking circles around y-you, t-trying to snare you like he snared MY HEART!”

Byakuya put his whole hand on his temple. “For the record, I never _encouraged_ her obsession.”

Celeste affected a yawn. “As much as I enjoy a _well-constructed_ lie, your self-indulgent fantasy is getting dull, Togami heir.”

Sweat ran down Fukawa’s face. “A-all in f-favor of p-putting that MONSTER to death, h-here and now?”

Hagakure raised his hands. “H-hey, let’s not be too hasty-”

“Togami has done nothing but drag out this farce! Kyodai demands justice!”

Even Sakura only stared ahead, as if deep in thought.

Makoto could only watch as the courtroom descended into clamor; everyone was talking over each other, while Monokuma was eating popcorn- _wait, how can he_ do _that if he’s a robot?_

 

“ _Hold on_. Let me be a character witness for Togami-san.” Kyoko’s clear tone quieted the room.

Kiyotaka gave her a stone-cold glare. “Outrageous! He _admits_ to his own deplorable, untrustworthy character!”

“Despite his ego, I believe he is too _rational_ to commit murder.”

Seeing a roomful of confused eyes, she gestured for silence. “We had a very... _enlightening_ conversation this morning.”

Byakuya sullenly nodded. “Oh yes. She talked me out of killing any of you. I have already resigned from the killing game. We are temporary allies against the mastermind.”

 

_Wait, what? But then how- and why-_

Monokuma had finished his popcorn bag. “Just look at this unlikely couple, the judge-of-character detective and the rich jerk who’s suddenly grown a conscience! You should do stand-up comedy! You’re obviously too blinded by desperation to think straight... and what’s another word that starts with ‘des’?”

Touko stared open-jawed. "C-could it be... is  _that_ why he...?"

Ishimaru was unmoved. “A heart as deceitful as his cannot be moved by words and logic. This man is rotten to his core, and has clearly betrayed your trust!”

Hagakure mustered his best skeptical glare. "Why didn't you tell us about any of this EARLIER? Maybe you two are... CONSPIRING somehow?"

Kyoko frowned. "Because the evidence pointed toward his innocence, and his rigging of the crime scene fits with his usual arrogant behavior. I wouldn't bring emotions into this trial without knowing the facts."

Yamada huffed. "You are being needlessly cryptic, Kirigiri-dono! With that attitude, you'd make a fine 'wise' mentor character! Explain your point!"

 

_We’re going nowhere! Got to move this trial forward again!_

[ ** _Select Evidence:_** **Ishimaru’s Account** ]

 

“Uh, Ishimaru-kun, there’s something I’d been meaning to ask about.”

“Go ahead.”

“When did you say you’d last seen Mondo-kun?”

“12:13. I remember it vividly. Your point, Naegi-kun?”

“Just seemed odd that you remembered the time so precisely.”

The prefect’s voice turned chill as ice. “I hope you are not _implying_ that I _lied_ about his death.”

 _He couldn’t think I’d suspect-_ “Uh, no, I was just cleaning up possible loose ends is all.”

For a moment, the old fire returned to Ishimaru’s eyes. “As a Moral Compass, the school schedule defines my very being! I need not check a watch to remember if tardy delinquents are overstaying their lunch break, or which class I need to go back to if I spend half-an-hour disciplining some girl for provocative dress!”

Celeste giggled. “Merci. You break those girls under your rod of ‘discipline’, eh? ”

Kiyotaka shook his head, his face straight. “Sadly, I am not allowed to conduct corporal punishment. Instead, I tell her how her attire reflects poorly on her morality and school spirit, and how she is distracting the lecherous boys from their studies. One time, a _gyaru,_ ” he spat the word, “tried to bribe me with an offer of ‘oral service’, and offered to ‘get me laid’. A true Moral Compass has no need to lie down on the job, and her tone sounded unwholesome, so I doubled her detention to be safe.”

The Gambler had to cover her mouth to avoid a laughing fit. “He is too... straightforward and unspoiled to tell a lie.”

Hifumi was staring in shock. “A textbook hentai scene unfolded in front of your eyes, and you didn’t take advantage? Even as a 2D connoisseur, I would have been hard-pressed to stay faithful to Boo-ko!”

“Shut up, perverts!” Asahina’s face was glowing red. “GET BACK TO SOLVING THE MURDER!”

 

_Didn’t Asahina have an account..._

[ ** _Select Evidence:_ ** **Asahina’s Account** ]

_Wait!_

“Hold on! Aoi-san, Kiyotaka-san, Togami-san!”

“What?” Ishimaru breathed a sigh of relief.

“Byakuya, were you lying when you said the murder must have taken place around 3 PM? You had to have taken longer than that to rig the crime scene!”

The Heir shrugged. “Yes, I lied. Since Naegi can’t follow a simple trail of evidence, _I’ll_ tell you all the truth behind this case. You’ll find the facts support my story.”

 

[[ ** _Climax Inference_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkyH3KUAGHI)]

“Oowada actually died around 12:30. He burst into the room, screaming for my head. He was getting sluggish, probably from some poison, and I would not kill him and become the blackened. So I dodged his attacks until he collapsed and died.”

“Fukawa-san came in, told me she had poisoned him, and begged me to kill her and become the blackened. For the reasons Kirigiri stated above, I refused her offer, but forcibly took the scissors she carried to help my frame-job. She collapsed and turned into Syo, who had no knowledge of the secret and so accused me.”

“To minimize the drama from Fukawa’s inevitable execution, and for personal reasons I shall not reveal, I spent the next two hours framing Syo for the killing. I cut up Oowada’s body with Fukawa’s scissors, then pinned him to the far wall because it was the most convenient place in the room. You know the story from there.”

 

_Wait, weren’t there some loose ends, like-_

“Then why did Aoi-san run into you at 3:15?”

“Asahina caught me while I was gathering cleaning supplies from the stockroom.” _That’d explain why he was so anxious._

[ ** _Select Evidence:_ ** **Septic Smell** ]

“And the septic smell that Yasuhiro-san noticed?”

“Completely unrelated; probably an inconveniently-timed plumbing leak under the floor.” _Not like I have any specific reason to doubt him..._

“You would have put the pieces together sooner or later, but I’ll save you the time so we can turn to Fukawa. And no-one could blackmail _me_ ; I am Byakuya Togami.” _Well... yeah, he’s_ him _, and I don’t have any specific evidence that would prove he’s being blackmailed._

“SO WHAT?” Asahina pounded her podium. “Even if we believe your story, why would you DO any of this? You think we can’t handle the _drama_ of one of our own being a murderer? We did it once before, and we can do it as many times as we have to! If you’re right, and Touko-san is a murderer, you could have almost gotten us all KILLED! Even YOURSELF! How did you get so _full of yourself_ that you thought you could _tell us what to think_ and we’d just _play along_ like puppets!? FACE IT! YOU’RE JUST AS ‘WEAK’ AS ANY OF US, RICH BOY!“

The Togami heir’s retort died on his lips. He laid his head in his hands, eyes to the floor. Byakuya, the high school student, struggled to find his words for one of the first times in his life.

“Weak? Me? That... is impossible. I did all this because... I am Byakuya Togami. That is the only answer I will give.”

Touko leered at him, barely holding in her laughter. “A-and to think I called you my White Knight! Kyahahahaha! You think by admitting most of your plan, you can pin the blame on _me_ at the last moment? You’ve been exposed for the empty suit you are!”

 

[[ ** _Make Your Argument!_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJ7g-RQQYzg)]

Kyoko gripped her podium’s armrests. “It’s clear that **either Togami or Fukawa is the culprit**. We have no other suspects, and no other lines of evidence. Their stories contradict each other. Whatever your feelings about the two, focus on the facts alone, and we can solve this case.”

Touko’s laughter had turned to tears. “L-listen to me! H-he’s treated us all like his fancy _t-toys_ , never like _people_ , and he’s just too _arrogant_ to see when h-he’s _lost_ !  W-we’ve got proof that he stabbed Oowada! For me, for Oowada, for everyone whose life he’s probably ruined, put him in the grave!”

Byakuya could barely look her in the eye. “Feh. No more than _you_. See what I have been telling you about emotions? You fell for her sob story, and  let her shift blame  without even challenging it! As I have maintained from the very beginning, on my honor as the Togami heir, we must execute Touko Fukawa to live!”

Everything crashed in on Makoto- that night talking with Touko about their loves, finding Mondo’s body, Byakuya’s posturing, Kyoko’s confidence, _that he’d have to execute another classmate_. He tried to pick thoughts out of the storm whirling through his brain.

_Everyone’s counting on me!_

[What piece of evidence can determine the culprit?]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think you've finally narrowed down the culprit, and just want to skip the Hangman's Gambits and Logic Dives already?: http://www.strawpoll.me/11809587
> 
> And if you haven't yet guessed who has a cruuuuuush on our favorite noodle boy, vote here: http://www.strawpoll.me/11648022  
> Just so I know, how many people are voting for Komaeda and Mukuro for the lulz (or just because they like the pairings)? Or do you truly think one of them will be the secret admirer?
> 
> \---  
> BTW: With the Most Spoiler-Inducing Event (DRV3's release) now upon us, this fic will be a boarded-up academy in a spoiler-filled world. Do not discuss spoilers, do not cunningly allude to spoilers, do not act as if DRV3 even exists beyond your absolute most general impressions of it. Failure to comply will make you one of the Case 3 double murder victims.
> 
> P.S. Want to attract more fellow detectives? Feature us on TVTropes!  
> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanficRecs/DanganRonpa


	12. Interlude: Taming the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the most reasonable option and the most arrogant option are one and the same, Byakuya Togami chooses that option. Even if he knows he's being played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomenasai, my readers!
> 
> I have let this fic sit too long. RL issues, these trial chapters going on too long, and gaming addictions (among them Warframe) have sapped my muse.
> 
> But I have remembered why I love this story, and I will carry it through to the end!
> 
> Rather than keep you waiting even longer for the final trial chapter, have this interlude in the meantime! I'd mostly finished it already, but cut it for space. That being said, it should explain a lot.

**That Morning...**

“What gives you the right to speak to Byakuya Togami?”

 

While the other students chatted and took their meals, Kyoko sought out her worst irritant. Ignoring the glares she was getting from Fukawa, she pulled up a chair.

“Your transparent murder plotting is inconveniencing my investigations. Please stop stirring up the group.”

Byakuya leaned back, his usual smirk on his lips. “I’d have thought  _ you _ , of all people, would have no illusion that we’re friends. I plainly admit, I intend to win the game and kill you all.”

 

Kyoko’s tone was neutral but clear. “Charming. You are the most logical among us, correct?”

“Indeed. Our ‘classmates’ let their emotions run them, and delude themselves with groupthink. They are easy to manipulate.”

“You do have a point. I have had to manipulate emotions in the past. Emotions, like fear, desperation, or  _ pride _ , compromise one’s decision-making.”

Furrowed eyebrows. “Please get to the point.”

 

“You should drop your murder plans, simply for your own rational self-interest.”

Byakuya carefully kept his own expression static, but Kyoko didn’t miss the flicker of interest in his eyes. “Oh,  _ do  _ tell.”

 

Kyoko held up her fingers. “Consider the obstacles in the way of a successful murder. Now, you could  _ probably _ carry out the deed itself.” One finger down.

“Flattery won’t win you a reprieve. Considering you are the only one in this group with any common sense, you’re one of my prime targets.”

 

If Kyoko was affected by the blatant threat, she didn’t show it. “Simply stating facts. Moving on, you would have to survive a class trial. Your fellow students may look incompetent, but between them, they are learning how to solve complex murder cases. Not to mention, by stating your intent to kill at every turn, you have earned the entire class’s suspicion. You’ll notice no one else is copying your  _ excellent _ survival strategy.” Another crease on the Heir’s forehead.

“Please. I am practically the SHSL Perfection. When I make my strike, I will have a perfect crime, a patsy lined up, and a backup patsy to take the fall if- no,  _ when _ \- you lot inevitably see through the first one. You will see the golden threads of my influence, but they will still ensnare you and leave you powerless just the same.”

Kyoko shook her head. “There is  _ no such thing _ as a perfect crime. Hope, for your sake, that I do not have to prove it.”

“Did I touch a nerve, self-appointed detective-san?”

 

She fought the urge to slap him, and continued. “Let us presume, solely for the sake of argument, that you pull off a perfect crime. That you kill one innocent teenager, and condemn ten others to their deaths. That you are as sociopathic as you pretend to be.”

She silenced Togami’s retort with a finger. “Now, who’s to say the headmaster will follow their own rules and let you out? Would not a despair-obsessed mastermind rather crush your hope at the moment of greatest triumph? Especially when you have told them your plan, to kill them  _ after _ they have voluntarily released you?”

“The mastermind has kept their word so far. They present a twisted game, but one that follows rules. Rules which I can exploit.”

“Is the Togami scion so certain that his classmates are all murderers-in-waiting, but that an unknown despair-obsessed lunatic can be trusted to keep their promises?”

“...”

 

“And what if they let you free, but show your murders on-camera to the whole world? You’ll have escaped one mad justice system, only to be punished by a far more fair one.”

Togami was struggling to keep his practiced expression. “Pah. The only evidence against me would be the Mastermind’s word against mine. Any courtroom knows such footage can be edited. And even if I were clearly guilty as sin, the Togami lawyers could get me off without my paying a nickel in settlement. Judges could use a family vacation, expert witnesses could ‘misremember’ key facts... the justice system is merely another instrument wielded by those in power for their own advantage.”

Kyoko just lowered another finger. “In any case, you’ve surely noticed that the police and military have not rescued us, despite Hope’s Peak being a well-known landmark. Either the mastermind has enough political and/or military power to blatantly defy the government, or the government has no ability to resist them.”

“That’s preposterous!”

“This preposterous crisis should have shattered our preconceptions. We can only believe the evidence in front of our eyes, and the conclusions which follow from that evidence.”

“...True.”

 

“But suppose you execute a perfect murder, and walk free into a world untouched by the mastermind. Even then, you will have paid for your life with your pride.”

“How so? I would have triumphed-  _ will _ triumph- in a contest of skill over the best and brightest youth Japan has to offer. It would be a fitting triumph for the Togami name.”

“A dog-fight is a contest of skill in its own way, correct? A contest between helpless captives, who lost their pride before they entered the ring. Captives who beg their capricious master for scraps.”

“Your attempt to play to my pride is obvious.”

“But it’s working, is it not?”

 

Kyoko was now the one smiling. “Instead of playing the mastermind’s role of murderous pawn, consider this idea. The genius hero Byakuya Togami, escaping a mad terrorist’s clutches and foiling them at their own game?”

Byakuya _ tasted _ the image, and it tasted sweet.  _ Still... _ “Like it or not,  _ defeating _ the mastermind is a fool’s errand. As you said, they control Hope’s Peak. They have an elaborate system of safeguards and rules to keep  _ us _ under lock and key. What makes you think that their  _ captives _ could overthrow them, when the government itself cannot?”

_ Now to reel him in... _ “But doesn’t the challenge excite you, you who overthrew his older siblings to claim the Togami throne? Or is the ‘SHSL Perfection’ admitting that there are foes too cunning and powerful for him to defeat?”

_ That  _ does  _ sound tempting, but... _ “I presume you have a foolproof plan to defeat the effectively-omnipotent entity who is  _ listening to our every move _ ?” He glanced at the camera.

 

Kyoko simply turned and waved to the camera. “Even the most fine-tuned machine has gears to throw a wrench in. Whatever organization or person is behind this, they are most likely merely human. And as you’re well aware, Togami-san, humans can make mistakes. Humans can be exploited emotionally.”

 

Togami grinned again. “Humans can be  _ defeated _ .”


	13. Trial 2, Final Chapter: Above All Else, The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Condemning - KILLING - your classmate should never get any easier.
> 
> Makoto won't let that happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, everyone! The first trial arc FINALLY concludes!

Kyoko Kirigiri looked Naegi in the eyes and said, “Sorry, but I made a mistake.”

 

_K-Kyoko, she couldn’t have..._

“In my autopsy, I described Oowada-san’s wounds as consistent with a melee altercation. I was rushed, but that is no excuse. I should have noted that every one of his wounds, besides the scissors through the wrists, was only surface-deep. Based on the muscle paralysis, I thought he might have been poisoned, but I didn’t deduce that all his scissor wounds were just an elaborate fabrication.”

_Please tell me you’re not saying...!_

Kyoko fixed her pitiless gaze on Touko. “In fact, I now believe there is only one murder weapon: Fukawa’s poison, taken from the kitchen.”

The Novelist froze. The Swimmer gasped. The Gambler blinked. The Heir flashed a relieved smile.

The Lucky Student racked his brain for something, _anything_ , that could shatter Kyoko’s words. _Kyoko’s_ got to _have the wrong suspect! Maybe it_ was _still somehow Byakuya?_

The memories of his night-time conversation came unbidden.

_“And I’ll help him as much as I can, make sure that he survives this safe and sound, and returns to his rightful glory.”_

 

_Did she really...? I thought it was just a crush... Did she murder Mondo to protect Byakuya?_

 

[ **_Select Evidence_ ** : What evidence could prove or disprove Kyoko’s accusation?]

[ **Sensitive Materials Section** ]

 

The thoughts swirling in Makoto’s head finally started to come together. As if he was staring into an eldritch tome, or watching a car crash in slow motion; his senses revolted against the very thought, but he _couldn’t look away_.

Nor could he lie to himself.

 

“ _That’s_ why there’s no blood at the scene of the fight! If Togami-san’s story was true, and he never attacked Mondo-san, then he wouldn’t have spilled any blood except in forging the crime scene!”

Suddenly, everything started to make perfect, terrifying _sense_ . The cute, prickly schoolgirl who’d bared her heart to him vanished like a schoolboy fantasy, and in her place Makoto now saw a _murderer_ , playing with their hearts and minds from the beginning.

Hagakure tried to put on a confident smirk. “S-So, you’re changing your story, Kirigiri-san! Just like the government always does! Maybe you’ve been lying from the very beginning!”

Ishimaru blinked. "Impossible! Togami is  _clearly_ the culprit! Only someone of such low moral character could poison Kyodai! Fukawa-kun, though antisocial, is a pillar of character compared to _him_!"

Touko pointed at the detective. “Y-you’ve been way too c-chummy with Togami t-this whole time! C-covering for his lies! M-maybe he’s s-seduced you too!”

Kyoko zeroed in on her prey, not even glancing at the fortuneteller. “Excellent misdirection. The moment we suspected you of poisoning, you shifted the blame to Byakuya. You claimed the poison was non-lethal, and _we never pursued that_.”

 

Touko... broke into a sobbing fit? “I-I get it! O-of course you’d all g-gang up on someone as rotten and-d d-disgusting as me! W-well, go for it! I-I’ve had a serial killer living in my h-head, m-my best friend is a _s-stinkbug_ , and e-every boy I’ve met has t-torn my heart into shreds!“

She pointed at Byakuya, her face a rictus of fury. “ESPECIALLY HIM! Y-you’d take the word of t-the one who’d said he’d-”

Kyoko shook her head. “It’s not about taking anyone at their word; it’s about evidence. Oogami, Yamada, and Asahina; you investigated the kitchen. Did you uncover anything that could convict or acquit Fukawa of poisoning?”

 

Sakura frowned. “Loath as I am to accuse one of my classmates, I found some items missing from the kitchen pantry. If we can discover what went missing, we can see if Touko had the means to poison Oowada-san.”

Celeste raised an eyebrow. “And why did you not share this discovery, like the rest of us shared ours at trial’s beginning?”

The massive martial artist sighed. “I... wanted to keep this evidence in reserve, lest the true killer find some way to explain it away and mislead the trial. Here it is.”

She brought up photos of the kitchen cupboards. Though Kyoko and Makoto had cleaned the tabletops, the cupboards were strewn all over with supplies. _Looks like she didn’t know what went where._

 

[Select Evidence: What would confirm which items were used to cook breakfast and lunch, and which are suspiciously absent?]

[ **Lunch Menu** ]

 

“The lunch menu should-” Makoto was cut off by five other voices shouting the same thing.

Asahina pouted. “Breakfast, ramen! Lunch, ramen! Touko’s a bad cook, as well as maybe being a murderer!”

The reclusive Novelist snarled. “Y-you try making food f-for yourself for years b-because your ‘moms’ are toooo busy fighting over the kitchen that _you_ ’d just s-starve half the time otherwise!”

Kyoko’s tone was clear as ice. “She is trying to play your sympathies. Do not let her sob story derail the case. Either we execute the clearly-guilty culprit, or we die.”

Chihiro spoke up. “Um, maybe she’s just scared? You’re all overwhelming her with accusations! You don’t have to bully her, Kyoko-san!”

Touko shrunk in on herself, shaking and staring at the floor. Seeing her state made Makoto want to rush over and hug her, defend her from the world, from someone like-

“Moving on.” Like a chill wind, Kyoko's voice snapped him back to reality. “So, the ramen is accounted for. What other substances here are potential poisons? Undetectable enough that Oowada would not notice anything wrong with his meal; potent enough to kill him, but not enough to kill him immediately.”

Makoto looked over the cupboard pictures Sakura had shown. _Focus on the trial, focus on the facts, c'mon..._  Spices, foodstuffs, some fugu hidden behind a bag of flour, kitchen ingredients... But what was poisonous, and what was missing?

 

[ **Select a Spot!** ]

 _Muscle paralysis..._ “The only possible murder weapon was the fugu!”

Hagakure rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Y’know, you’re right! Prepared improperly, fugu can kill by muscle paralysis! Anyone’d know that!”

Byakuya nodded solemnly. “We have a culprit, we have a murder weapon, and we have an opportunity.”

Asahina grunted. “You’ve got a lot of nerve, Togami, still going on with that attitude! After this is all over, I’ll make you pay for everything you put us through!”

“We’ll speak on that _later,_ Asahina-san. No use putting off the moment of decision.”

The Heir faced Touko head-on, his usual smirk absent. “Fukawa Touko-san, for this, I truly apologize. You tried to save me; you tried to _struggle_ when everyone else but Kirigiri-san just bemoaned their fate. Even if this girl doomed herself, take note that she _acted_ when no-one else would.”

“Fukawa- no, Touko-san. Please, end this farce. We’ve caused enough chaos in this group as it is. Confess, and accept your fate with dignity.”

 

Touko let out a chalkboard-scratch screech; Makoto covered his ears in vain. “N-NEVER! H-HE’S WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! A M-MONSTER! HE HAS NO RIGHT! NOBODY HAS ANY RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!”

 

[[ **_Machinegun Talk Battle!_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYsaZnce3ig)]

 

The girl tore at her hair. She spewed spittle with every word.

 

**“N-Naegi, you have to t-trust me!”**

“Even when the evidence came together, I didn’t want to admit it either! But we have to face the truth, even if it means suspecting people! I don’t want to ever have to do this again, but I will if I must!”

 

**“Byakuya-’sama’ is the one who really d-deserves to die!”**

“Even if he could have killed you and become the blackened, he didn’t! For all the stuff he said earlier, he’s not the one who committed murder!”

 

**“Y-you won’t care if someone d-disgusting like me dies!”**

Makoto was barely fighting back his own tears. “None of us ever wanted you dead! If you’d just told us about Mondo-kun’s plans, we’d have talked him out of it, and _nobody_ would have had to die!”

 

**“I-If I’m rotten, we’re all r-rotten! Y-You’d all have done the same, to p-protect the people you l-love!”**

“Love... Love isn’t a one-sided obsession. If I were in your position, I’d try to save everyone, _including_ the one I loved! Real love... real hope... isn’t selfish!”

Did... Monokuma shake his head?

 

**“You’ve got nothing more than c-circumstantial evidence, anyway! S-Someone else could have been in the kitchen!”**

Makoto could feel every heartbeat as he selected his final words. Time slowed to a crawl. He forced the words out of his mouth.

 

[Final Strike: **Hifumi’s Account** ]

“SORE WA CHIGAU YO!”

 

“Hifumi-san’s account proves nobody but you could have entered the kitchen and poisoned Mondo! You had the means, the motive, and the opportunity!”

“B-but, didn’t h-he say he wasn’t sure nobody else e-entered the kitchen? M-maybe it was Celeste!?”

The Gambler waved a finger. “There is no evidence actually implicating _moi_ , and enough to bury _you_ . She is guilty beyond a _reasonable_ doubt.”

Touko opened her mouth, but only half-formed stutters came out.

 

Monokuma quirked its head. “So, Naegi-san. Since you took charge of the investigation, why dontcha call for the vote yourself?”

_...What?_

“C’mon, kid! You’ve gotta learn to take charge and own your own decisions, if you wanna succeed in the cutthroat corporate world after graduation! I’m waiiiting!”

The small boy scanned the crowd. Chihiro gulped. Byakuya bit back a remark. Kyoko gave Makoto the slightest nod.

 

With one last glance into Touko’s vacant eyes, Makoto said, with bile in his mouth, “F-Fine, call the vote!”

 

Eleven students pulled eleven levers. All eleven voted for the same person.

 

**GAME OVER**

**TOUKO FUKAWA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 

Touko’s 8-bit sprite flailed as Monokuma dragged it away. But the real Touko Fukawa could only sniffle, her fury spent. She stared at the floor, her eyes empty and her shoulders slumped.

 

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the end, did you all think the trial was presented fairly? I admit, I made up a lot and retconned some stuff as I go along. This was my first time writing a mystery like that, and I hope I'll write a clearer and less plot-hole-filled one next time.
> 
> Also, did you actually like the reader-participation questions? They went well at first, but nobody could answer the final one. Even after I tried dropping hints that Touko had lied about the poison being non-lethal. If you think I should have been more clear, how should I have done so?
> 
> Anyone who wants Monokuma Coins, or just wants to, can write a Climax Inference summary of the case. (Major bonus points if you put it in manga form.)
> 
> Coins will be tallied up at the end of the next chapter. Thanks for your participation, everyone!


	14. Trial 1, Execution: Knight in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the curtain rises, we all play our parts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Next chapter, I'll get back on the plot development and ambiguously shippy moments, I promise.

“I... I just w-wanted to be useful.”

 

Makoto could barely hear Touko’s low squeak.

Her eyes were bloodshot. “B-Byakuya-sama, why couldn’t you accept my help? All y-you had to do was k-kill me, and y-you’d be home free!”

She would have sobbed, but her tear ducts were drained. “I k-know you’d never l-love me like a storybook prince, but I’d have been c-content to admire your perfection from a distance! Even if you t-treated me like g-garbage, I’d have l-loved you anyway! But you h-hate me so much, y-you wouldn’t even accept my s-sacrifice and _K-KILL ME!_ Th-that’s why you’re the lowest of the low; why you deserve d-death!”

“Why c-couldn’t you _ just let me be useful to you _ ? Why?” She supplicated before her prince, trying to gaze into his soul.

  
  


Byakuya shook his head. “That’s not it at all! If I had been same the person I was that very morning, I would have taken your sacrifice without hesitation! The only reason I had to reject your offer was that Kyo... that I  _ decided _ to abandon the killing game altogether.”

“Upupupupu! WROOOONG! In my killing game, it’s kill or be killed, rich boy! No matter what detective-girl says, there’s no option three! But if you losers want to waste your time looking for a way out, be my guest! More deeeeee-licious despair for me!”

The Heir fixed Monokuma with his withering glare. “ _ Puppetmaster _ , I am Byakuya Togami, and you have made the  _ fatal _ mistake of drawing my wrath! I am  _ no one’s  _ pawn, and you will make me do  _ nothing _ against my will!”

 

Monokuma cackled, as if at an inside joke. “Ah, shaddap already, ‘cause it’s the moment everyone’s been waiting for! Thrills, chills, kills!”

He brought out his hammer. “Let’s give it everything we’ve got!”

“Iiiiiiiit’s.... PUNISHMENT TIME!”

  
  


**Knight in Shining Armor**

  
  


With one last glance at Byakuya, Touko let the chains grab her and haul her off to her death.

As Monokuma’s latest mocking tableau unfolded in front of them, Makoto forced himself to watch. He wanted to stare at the floor,  _ anywhere _ else, but he had to look Touko in the eyes. He had to “own his decision.”

 

Touko was roughly dropped on top of an ivory storybook tower. “Vines” snaked down to the floor. The rolling hills painted on the backdrop suggested a faraway fantasy idyll. Only a fence and the tower’s forbidding height separated the girl from her executioners. The watchers on the ground could see every last detail, through nearby TV screens shaped like book pages.

The “tower” was surrounded by snarling Monokumas; one was dressed like a middle-aged man, two dressed like women- _ (are those her “family?”) _ , several faceless schoolboys, and one with the tongue and scissors of Genocider Syo. All the Monokumas hurled insults at her. Though the Novelist was sweating and glancing back and forth at the demons of her past, she was too drained to even try to move.

‘Syo’ started climbing the tower, the others following suit. Touko merely stared lifeless as the crawling specters pressed in on her. Though they danced around her, and one threw a bucket of something wet on her, they didn’t move in for the kill.  _ Were they waiting for something? _

 

Like a shot, Byakuya vaulted over the lowered gate, climbing the tower like an Olympic athlete. Kyoko shouted something Makoto couldn’t make out. The Heir judo-threw the ‘father’ over the edge, punched each “mother’s” eyepiece out, and kicked one of the “schoolboys” climbing the tower in the face. The remaining Monokumas backpedaled so far they defenestrated themselves, their flying parts nearly clipping some of the spectators.

He then hoisted Touko over his shoulder, immaculate hair and suit mussed by sweat. Touko’s expression morphed into a blushing smile, as she clung onto her prince for dear life.

With Touko on his back, Byakuya grabbed a “vine” and started rappelling down. Hagakure gave Monokuma a smug look. Asahina cheered for Byakuya at the top of her lungs. Celeste clapped, smiling sincerely. Touko lost her grip.

  
  


The tired girl scrabbled for purchase all over her savior, but her slippery form slid straight off him. Byakuya grabbed for her as she fell past him, nearly losing his own footing. Makoto and the others could only watch.

 

Makoto closed his eyes. He heard a limp thud from the stage.  _I'll never "own" this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still take Climax Inference submissions before next chapter comes out, if anyone's still interested.


	15. Yeah, this fic fell into DESPAIR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEPANTO73 HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY OF PROCRASTINATION.
> 
> COMMENCING EXECUTION!

Sorry for leaving this fic for dead. The fault is mine alone. Flirted with restarting it several times, but my energy is just not there anymore.

Shoutout to HopeyMcHope, Ramix, and everyone who was into it while it lasted. I owe you guys closure, at least.

Anyone interested in how this fic would've turned out? If so, I can type up a Cliffs Notes chapter or two, summarizing the rest of the story and my plans for sequel fics.


	16. Ahem, Let's Try This Again, Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storybook is shattered. Everyone picks up the pieces, and the pieces bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey..............
> 
> When I said I'd be wrapping up the fic 'soon', I was deliberately vague. I did NOT mean "next year".
> 
>  
> 
> Being too lazy to finish this chapter actually killed this fic. I was hung up on how to approach a particular scene, after my proofreader gave me some criticism. Long story. So, after somebody commented on the last chapter and reminded me that I really should finish this, I decided to just FINALLY post the chapter in question as-is.
> 
> I love the feeling of fingers on my keyboard, so I might just in fact pick the story back up. If not, I'll at least leave you with this.
> 
> P.S. I STILL haven't played NDRV3, so I would prefer to keep the comments spoiler-free.

**“‘BECAUSE I’M BYAKUYA TOGAMI’ ISN’T AN EXCUSE! THEY BOTH DIED BECAUSE OF _YOU_!”**

Asahina punched Byakuya in the gut, knocking the wind from his lungs and knocking him to the floor. She grabbed for his lapels, but Sakura restrained her.

The other students in the cafeteria circled around the fight. Makoto frowned. Celeste kept her expression enigmatic. Hifumi gave the violent ruffian a smug thumbs-up.

“Because  _ you  _ bragged about killing someone, Mondo-san thought he had to kill  _ you  _ first! Because  _ you  _ twisted Touko’s heart, she thought she had to kill Mondo, instead of just  _ telling _ us! And don’t think that little ‘hero’ moment of yours lets you off the hook!”

She flailed against Sakura’s iron grip. Her eyes were raw, bloodshot, tearful. **“** **It should have been YOU instead!”**

_ Feh. Even at my weakest, I am more talented and intelligent- more  _ valuable  _ to us- than any other student. Surely even they can see that fact... surely? _

 

The Heir, drained physically and emotionally, didn’t bother to get up. Looking around at his classmates’ faces, he saw no sympathy. Even Naegi was busy talking down Asahina.

“Are you happy now? Your villain, Byakuya Togami, is helpless at your feet. My plans have all collapsed on top of me; I _unintentionally_ cost the lives of two of your friends; and the mastermind sabotaged my attempt to save Touko-san. Go ahead, enjoy your sweet schadenfreude already.”

Celeste waved her finger, sipping her tea. “ _ Non. _ I find your insecure ego too predictable; there’s no  _ fun _ in poking it anymore. And besides, it’d be incourteous to hold up last rites for your...  _ lady love _ any further. Ta-ta.” Waving her finger at him, she joined the group gathering around one of the tables.  _ Touko was your better in every way, you little- _

 

Hagakure, of all people, cleared his throat. “Um... How about we do like I was talking about earlier, hold a quick funeral for Fukawa-chi and Oowada-chi?”

He’d set up a small shrine, with some of Touko’s books and one of Oowada’s spare jackets. Hifumi brought some portraits of the two deceased, quite life-like for how quickly he must have sketched them.

Ishimaru glared icily at everyone. “Should we really be holding a funeral for that murderous girl?” He hadn’t spoken since the trial.

Sakura, who had released the ruffian girl, frowned. “Any of us could have made the same mistakes, could have fallen to despair, just like they did. In that, the Heir was correct; they were as human as we. We should honor them as comrades and victims, but we must make sure we do not repeat their errors.”

The Moral Compass grunted noncommittally.  Asahina brightened at the taller woman’s words, taking deep breaths.

 

The spiritualist had come prepared, passing out white cloths to everyone gathered around. At Hagakure’s nod, Kirigiri poured a glass of water into an overflowing cup.

Hagakure cleared his throat. “We are gathered here to commemorate our fallen classmates. We might not have known Fukawa-chi and Oowada-chi for very long, but I already felt like I’d known them for years.”

Jumbled thoughts swirled through the Heir’s mind.  _ Strangely enough, I could predict Fukawa’s stalking tactics, almost as if I’d had them long memorized. Is this just my  genius intuition, or another piece of the puzzle? _

Fujisaki-san tried to smile. “I’ll remember Mondo-kun not as a murderer, but as my source of strength.”

Hagakure patted the smaller boy on the back. “Like the Buddha said, ‘All beings tremble before violence. All fear death, all love life. See yourself in others. Then whom can you hurt? What harm can you do?’ Oogami-chi was right on. We’re all in this boat together. If you’re tempted to murder, or to suspect what somebody else is or _might_ _be_ thinking, remember that they’re as scared and confused as you are.”

“Togami-chi? Even if you’ve been, uhh,  _ you _ ,” he growled under his breath, “you still knew Fukawa-chi the best of all of us. I think. Want to say a word? Maybe get some things off your chest?”

He had been prepared for them to rub his failures in his face. Not to...  _ pity him? _ “What?  Be honest, for once in your lives! You want to see me  _ suffer _ ! I  _ tried _ to grasp victory for myself, but Kirigiri-san proved my ambitions impossible! Then I  _ tried _ to spare you the pain of executing Touko-san, but you were all too smart for your own good, and I nearly gave her the cover she could’ve used to kill us all!”

“Just  _ go _ . Have your little funeral. I am merely”

 

“Yes. That’s  _ right _ !” Naegi-  _ Naegi?!- _  growled. “TWO OF OUR FRIENDS DIED! AND YOU’RE TRYING TO MAKE THIS ALL ABOUT YOU! IT’S NOT! LIFE DOESN’T REVOLVE AROUND YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE RICH! EITHER PAY YOUR RESPECTS TO THE GIRL WHO  _ DIED FOR YOU _ , OR JUST GO BE MISERABLE SOMEWHERE ELSE!”

Replies flitted across Byakuya’s lips.  _ I EARNED my wealth, and the world’s respect! I never ASKED for Touko to condemn herself! I gave up my chance at victory to become YOUR ally! _

But he knew when to retreat. Picking himself up, he strode off without a care for his dignity, carrying the sharp pieces of his pride.

 

\---

“Kyodai’s death... It was all your fault!”

Chihiro flinched. Kiyotaka towered over him, blocking the locker room exit. The prefect’s voice was raspy, his eyes bloodshot. He looked almost ready to keel over, but- “You let him  _ die _ ! You could have  _ stopped _ him! You were too  _ scared _ \- too  _ WEAK _ -” -the words cut right to the bone- “-to  _ tell the truth! _ ”

“ _ THAT’S _ why you hid your gender-  because  _ you’re no man, and never will be! _ ”

The words hung in the air. Every fear, every taunt, every insecurity flashed through Chihiro’s brain. Every instinct told him to run, to hide, to whimper,  _ or to snap _ \- 

“NO!”

“No, I don’t deserve that!”

 

The prefect’s gaze wavered. Taking a deep breath, he sat down. Murmuring, he gripped his head and cried.

“No... what I said was not justice. I snapped, and acted no better than a delin... no, than a murderer. I-if you can, f-forgive me.”

The programmer forced down the bile in his throat, pushing the ugly thoughts to the back of his mind. He put his best innocent smile, the one which had stopped Mondo-kun, and tried to mean it. “Yes, I forgive you. I know how much Mondo-kun meant to you- to all of us. But please stop lashing out! It’s not healthy for any of us!”

Kiyotaka-kun was too emotionally drained to protest. “I-I thought that seeing justice done on Fukawa-kun would clear my soul. But my thirst is not quenched. There must be someone to blame!”

“If you blame anyone, blame the mastermind! Revenge won’t bring Mondo-kun back!”

“He... He was the only one I could bare my soul to. Without Kyodai, without justice, what do I have left to guide me?”

 

“I’m sorry, but he’s gone! You can’t rely on-”  _ Wait! Maybe if I just have Alter Ego... _

_ No, what if the mastermind saw... _

_ Still, I’ve got to, for Ishimaru-kun! _

“I... I’ve been working on something that might help!”

“Explain.”

“It’s... I promise I’ll show you later! It might help heal your pain!”  _ I’ll show him next time he heads to the sauna. _

“Why should I trust your words? Your refusal to speak  _ did _ get Kyodai killed.”

“P-please! Mondo-kun tried his very best to help me get strong! I did what I did for him! He wouldn’t want you to lash out like this! Please, trust me, for his sake if nothing else!”  _ That  _ has  _ to work! _

The boy who’d taken the weight of justice on his shoulders mutely nodded. “T-thank you for trying, Fujisaki-kun. Just, please do not give me false hope.”

 

\---

“Some shield I turned out to be!”

Makoto collapsed on his bed, too drained by the day’s horrors to cry. His body begged for sleep’s sweet release, but his mind and heart still roiled.

Kyoko leaned against the opposite wall, nodding along. She kept her own thoughts secret.

“I couldn’t even shield my classmates from murder, from despair, from anything! Maybe if I’d pressed Fujisaki-kun harder, or something, we could’ve stopped Oowada-kun before he attacked!”

The lilac-haired girl shook her head. “Take a deep breath. Don’t think I’ll judge you for a situation outside of your control. But, right now, you’re letting your guilt overwhelm your thinking. Rather than obsess over what you  _ could _ have done in the past, focus on what you  _ will  _ do now.”

_ Inhale, exhale... this isn’t working! _ “One of our friends just  _ died _ , and we had to  _ kill _ another! You’re telling me to  _ think straight _ in a world that  _ makes no sense _ ? I don’t know how you can be so, so cold, so _ heartless _ while people  _ die  _ left and right! But the rest of us can’t just wish away our feelings like you can!”

The ‘detective’ narrowed her eyebrows slightly. “You’ve assumed falsely. Simply because I choose not to  _ show _ emotion does not mean I do not  _ feel _ it.”

“But the way you’re always so calm, and when you do that crazy thing with licking the corpses, I always thought-”

“In a battleground, where I must always be alert, I cannot wear my heart on my sleeve. But I am trapped in a murder-game, known by the mastermind and others as a threat, and must suspect my classmates at every waking moment.” She sighed, and stared into the distance. For a moment, they were just two scared teenagers trapped in the same nightmare.

She shook her head. “But perhaps my approach would not work for you. Learn from your experiences, but stay who you are, Naegi Makoto-san.”

She fished around in her coat, pulling out a... teddy bear? A completely normal, despair-free, beady-eyed, brown teddy bear. “This morning, I was investigating the Mono Mono Machine, and this present... reminded me of you. Since you are an important ally, I can help keep your spirits up.”

Makoto’s face flushed as he hugged Kyoko’s gift with all his might. The fur brought back memories of tussling with five-year-old Komaru over their favorite stuffed bear. Of the aroma of family dinners. Of life before...  _ no, not thinking about it. I'll get that life back when we get out. _

Though the cold girl’s gaze stayed impassive, he thought he could see a faint smile cross her face. _ She still thinks I’m an ally, at least _ . The pressure gripping his chest started to release.

As Kyoko Kirigiri sauntered off, Makoto could only think of two things. First _ , I’d never told her I like bears, so how did she  _ know _... _

And second, speaking of Komaru,  **what** **_did Genocider say, ‘scissoring’ her?!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want all the characters to DO something productive and contribute to the story. Even Hagakure.


End file.
